Sweet Rejection
by soulXbutterfly
Summary: A story of rejection, hopes and unrequited love. Will Rei ever accept Aya as his mate? What will happen if Aya gave up on Rei and ignored him the way he ignored her? Will love ever grow between them or was it a hopeless case to begin with?
1. First Rejection

**Author Notes:**

I started becoming a fan when I was in third year of high school when I accidentally pass over a cd which I remembered was the anime my friend was talking about. I bought it and watched it myself until I finally got to know Aya and Rei. I love this pairing!

Anyways, this is a werewolf romance. That's right ,you there… This includes paws and furs and things about mates. I f you don't know what a mate is. It is in other words a soul mate for a werewolf. That's all for this chappie. Enjoy Reading! And don't forget to tell me what you think of it…. Thanks!

Please leave some reviews...

**Prologue**

**First Rejection**

**Aya's Point of View:**

I could still remember the pain, that unbearable pain I felt just two days ago...

_Tonight is the night I'm telling him I'm his mate. It's perfect! He promised everyone in class for a dance and when it's my turn, I'll tell him. Scratch that, he'll know. He's a werewolf too and I'm sure he'll feel the connection once our eyes locked. It's what I've read in books about mates. I'm a werewolf and my mate is Rei Otohata, the future Alpha of the shibuya pack._

_Tonight is the annual school party of Shibuya high. I walked over the corner where a full length mirror was and check my appearance. For a brief description of my plain looks, my hair is dark blue almost to the shade of black and my eyes were amber in color. I'm 5'4 in height and I weigh almost nothing because I was too thin. I have pale skin but red lips._

_I smiled over my reflection seeing that the black halter dress fit my body nicely and my hair style which I tied in a bun with long curly strands teasing my cheeks and nape suit me well. The look was classic much better than my geeky way of fixing myself. Tonight is special and hopefully after tonight, I won't be going back to being Ms. Hoshino- the top student in class a.k.a the geek or loner as other people call someone liking his or her privacy._

_It was only two months ago since we transferred in the shibuya pack because of my former alpha's cruel ways in leading us and my parent's mysterious disappearance when they were sent to a mission the alpha won't tell anybody. On my first day at my new pack I saw him in the pack house alone in a corner reading a book. At first I felt nothing but when his azure eyes meet mine for the briefest second I felt the connection surging through my blood stream. I don' know if he felt it too. All I know is that females figures it first than the male specie so I guess he still didn't figured it out. It was hard to approach him to confront him about our relation because, one hiss famous and two, because he's one of those snobs._

_I almost thought he doesn't know I exist not until he pointed at me and appointed me as one of our class's officer, addressing me with my first name. My heart beat ten times faster than normal and I could feel my wolf howling and calling for its mate. I doubt if he could even feel it, because he's always wearing his nonchalant mask which he rarely took off only with Yuuya Asou,-the school's second heart throb. I winced as I realized I need to mingle with those people if ever Rei accepted me which was I'm one hundred and one percent sure of. I giggled but quickly stop when I heard someone clearing his throat. I turned around just to find my uncle smiling ear to ear._

_"Hello there gorgeous!"_

_I chuckled and walk towards him, giving him a big hug. My uncle is the only family left of me and I love him so much like real father. He stayed by my side since my parents disappearance and I'm so thankful for that._

_"Do you mean it? Don't I look like I had overdone it?" I asked with bubbling curiosity and stiffly twirl around. He chuckled and gave me a dismissive shrug._

_"You look just fine as beautiful as your mother"_

_I beamed at him and jump to give him another bear hug. He gave a muffled "urf" and then laughed at my action before returning my hug._

_He then pushed me gently away and looked me in the eye._

_"Just be careful okay. I know you're doing this for your mate who might I add, I still don't know who" he said his tone laced with disapproval. I gave him a sheepish smile and crossed my fingers childishly._

_"Sorry, it's still a secret but just for tonight"_

_He nodded._

_"Enjoy the party and remember if he ever rejected you, you ca-"_

_"No he wouldn't!" I cut him off harshly. Just thinking of the word rejection makes me want to burst into tears and eventually commit suicide._

_"All right, it's just a "what if" darling, Now, if he ever did, don't even hesitate t call me okay"_

_With a heavy heart, I managed to nod at him_

_"Now smile" he instructed gently with a grin. I quickly cleared my mind and do what he said. Thoughts like rejection aren't going to help boost my self confidence for tonight._

_"Thanks Uncle!"_

* * *

><p><em>~At the party~<em>

_"Hey Rei" a blonde guy approached a guy with dark brown hair and azure eyes in three long strides with a big grin plastered on his handsome face. The azure-eyed guy winced and took a sip of his wine._

_"Hey yourself Yuuya"_

_"Cold ehh?"_

_"Just shut up"_

_"I heard you broke up with Cassie?" Yuuya queried, eyebrows shooting upward. Rei just grunted and took another sip of his wine while Yuuya drank his in one gulp._

_"Still much of a drinker?"_

_"Don't change the subject" Yuuya gave a light punch on Rei's shoulder and the latter chuckled lightly._

_"I did broke up with her" Rei said in his nonchalant tone. Yuuya shook his head in disapproval. He had known his bestfriend and future Alpha since they were a child and he knows its one big reason why he broke up with the sexiest lady in their pack and with Rei you'll need to beg to know._

_"Why? She's a nice catch" _

_Rei didn't respont and finished his drink before casting Yuuya a glance. "You're my Beta but that doesn't mean you should know everything"_

_Yuuya clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Come on, I'm more than that. I'm your best friend!"_

_Rei rolled his eyes and heave a sigh before walking towards the entrance of the pack house where the party is mainly held._

_"Hey, where are you going?"_

_"To my future wife..." Rei trotted off the lawn and disappeared in the crowd leaving Yuuya in a disbelieving state. _

_"That's one lucky guy..."_

* * *

><p><em>Aya's Point of View<em>

_I'm late! Traffic was heavier than I thought and I could already hear the loud music five blocks away. The party has already started. God, what if the dance started earlier?I walked faster and was greeted by a large crowd of people on the porch of the pack house dancing to the music. I breathed out a relief sigh finding nobody in the dance floor but a couple of groovy dancing couples._

_I was about to head inside when I caught sight of him and my breath was taken away. He was so gorgeous! I can't believe his mine. I internally squealed and my wolf growled in anticipation for what the night has for us and I have this huge feeling its going to be great. _

_Oh God his coming this way!_

_My eyes was fixed on him and only on him. He was walking to my direction and I silently pray that he knew it-he knew I'm his mate..._

_I stood there waiting and when he was a step away I prepared a sweet "hi" but it never came out as I planned because he didn't stop in front of me as I thought, he just passed and my heart and knees fell down. If I hadn't recollected myself in that minute I could have fall and loose my balance. In pain, I look back and my heart broke into tiny pieces because there in front of me was my mate...kissing my so called best friend._

_It was like bright lights exploded before my eyes and the air was taken away from my lungs. I couldn't breathe... I couldn't even think. The pain was eating me up and I mustered the tiniest bit of strength left of me to took a step backward and another and gently turn as if nothing happen. I held the tears or so I thought but they came running down my chheks. Everyone was oblivious and the loud music concealed my sob too well. When I reached my car I look back and he was staring back at me with his nonchalant and guilt free looking eyes. I quickly turn my back at him and got into the car gripping the steering wheel harshly. I want to die and I tried but the fates won't let me..._

* * *

><p>I rolled over my bed and gaze up on the window. Outside was dark and raining, it's like the clouds were in sync with me because that's what i feel, cold and lonely.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

I really hope you like it. Do leave reviews if you wish.

Check out my other story: **The Chosen Bride**. Thanks!


	2. Broken friendship ties

**Author Notes:**

I'm happy that I got at least two reviews. Thank you so much. I don't think I'll update much but for everyone who wishes me to, I will. Promise.

Please leave some reviews. If you dislike it, then you're free to say so. Thanks again. Here goes…

Sorry for grammatical errors. I did my best…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Broken Friendship ties**

**Aya's Point of View:**

"She's still sick?" I heard my English professor asking my Uncle about my condition downstairs but instead of going down I curled some more in my bed, content in listening to their conversation about me.

"Yes" my uncle said, his voice edge with weariness and concern. I closed my eyes willing the guilt to go away but it didn't. It stayed there, bugging me-Blaming me that I've become a pain in the ass for my Uncle. But what to do? There was no reason to live anymore. The pain was eating me up slowly and I couldn't feel anything anymore aside from the burning feeling to my chest that threatens to explode any minute. Didn't tell him but I know he knew it already. His eyes were telling me that I couldn't hide anything from him. Yet I am hiding the fact that my mate is the future alpha of our pack, a mate that didn't want me.

I gripped the pillow harshly, imagining it was his beautiful neck. How could he? How could he hurt me so bad when we haven't even spoke to each other, when he didn't know I was hi and he was mine? I bit back the urged to scream. My professor would hear me and rumors spread like virus. I bit the pillow hard and strained to listen at where they're conversation had gone too.

"I hope she'll get fine. She's one of the top students" my professor said and I could imagine it added worry to my uncle. But what will I do? What can I do? I just can't push away this feeling. This feeling that I was punched straight inside my heart. I couldn't breathe right, I couldn't think right, I don't eat, Ii don' sleep. Everything was falling apart…Everything….

I wished I disappeared with my family but they left me. They were unfair they left me in this cold cruel world alone with no one but one to be with me. And now, my mate, my love, the man who's suppose to be with me for eternity has rejected e silently….. I'm alone…Alone…Alone…..

It rang on my head in different pitch and I gripped my hair trying to make it disappear with the pain but it didn't help. I felt it more and my wolf howled feeling the same pain I'm going through. I couldn't hold it anymore. I sobbed, letting the tears fall in my face, playing that cruel scene in my mind again. Seeing him with someone that should be me and not just someone but my best friend. I burrowed mu head in my pillow to muffle my scream. It did nothing good but to bottle more emotion and grief. I quickly stood up and head for the window. Without thinking I jumped down. It was high and my feet were bare but I didn't mind. I need to run. I climb the white wash fence and run into the wood shifting to a golden brown wolf that glistened in the sun. I didn't think or the right word was I didn't let myself think. I just run and run with no specific direction in my head until I grow weary and I stopped in front of a mild flowing stream. I dipped my head and took a drink. The run did well to me but it didn't take the pain away. It just made me weary to feel anything.

I quickly shift back to my human form and magic the clothes in my body. We have that ability that makes it more convenient to shift anytime anywhere. I crawled to the shade of a tree and lay there, looking up the sky. It was not sunny, in fact the clouds had completely hid the sun. I closed my eyes and his gorgeous face popped in my mind. His deep azure eyes, his hair, his nose, his lips…My vision change and suddenly the picture of the girl his kissing replace his and hatred took place in my heart. My blood boiled with revenge and I'm pretty sure my amber eyes had turned to a deep color of merciless black. I stood up and shifted back to my wolf. Growling, I run towards a certain direction where my revenge will take place. Pain for pain Aya. My wolf said and I agreed. Pain for pain indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's Point of View:<strong>

"Any news about Aya" a bob haired blonde asked a curly one with a red streak.

"None" Ran said and shrugged her shoulders. "Still sick I guess"

"We should visit her" Miyu suggested and clapped her hands. "I'll bring her new magazines for clothes"

"I can't go" Ran said and waved her hand dismissively as if saying the idea was dull and not interesting at all. Miyu glared at her and stalked towards her, taking the lipstick out of her friend's hand.

Ran groaned in annoyance and glared back at Miyu. "Give that back to me" she ordered sternly.

"No I wouldn't. What's wrong with you Ran? Aya's our best friend and we should be there with her!"

Ran rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror and brushed her hair.

"Rei wants me in the pack house with him, he's my mate and he's much much more important" There was a mysterious glint in her eyes but Miyu didn't notice it, she just sigh and placed the lipstick in the table in front of Ran and huffed a breath.

"Fine. You know ever since you found your mate you've change"

"I didn't, you're just overreacting"

"I'm-"

A loud warning growl echoed around them and both of the girls stood up and strained to hear who it might be. Another growl was heard, this time it was more ferocious and full of rage. Miyu ran out in the porch only to be greeted by a fuming Aya in her wolf form. It was easy to identify her since she was the only wolf with golden fur in the pack. She was snarling and pawing in the lawn as if waiting for the right time to charge.

"Aya-" Miyu quickly shut her mouth when Aya's obsidian black eyes turned to her. It was sending macabre and fear that downy hair rise from her body. Her spine froze. She didn't know this Aya. Aya was sweet and gentle not the other way around.

"Where is she Miyu?" Aya's voice resounded in her mind. She was using their mind link connection as a member of the pack they're both in. She gulped and was ready to ask who "she" is when the wolf in front of her snarled and started growling again, much louder this time. She turned around only to find a frightened Ran.

"Aya" Ran was standing in the doorway her eyes wide in shock and fear clouding her eyes.

The beast snarled and started forward as if stalking its prey.

"Aya…..what's wrong?" Miyu tried their mind connection in panic seeing bloodlust in the wolf's eyes and she was not deceived, Aya responded quickly but her sweet voice was laced with rage that shouldn't be there and she didn't expect it could be there."She is!"

"Who Aya?" she tried again, noting that the beast had stopped inching forward and was having a conversation to her but it was still sending death glares to Ran's direction.

"That bitch!" Aya hissed.

"Who?'"

"Ran..The bitch who stole my mate!" Aya screamed in her head and in one fluid movement the beast lunge forward to a very shock Ran who wasn't unable to move for a minute but then her reflex kick in and she shifted into a big brown wolf. Miyu shifted in her brown wolf too and tried to move Aya away but Ran shove her out of it and gave Aya a hard punch in the stomach and a toothy bite in the neck.

The gold wolf howled in pain and fell limply on the ground losing its strength. Ran snarled and started using their mind connection as she stood with regal might.

"Think you can beat me?" Ran said in a smug tone.

"You bitch! You're a traitor!"

"What is this about?" Miyu asked shielding Aya from Ran's wrath. She doesn't have any idea what they were fighting about.

"Get away from her Miyu, I'm gonna teach that gal a lesson! No one messes with the future Alpha's wife of shibuya!"

"You're not!" Aya screamed. "Listen to me Miyu! Ran's a liar! I'm Rei's mate!"

Miyu froze. The thought struck her like lightning and all she could think was Ran couldn't and obviously wouldn't lie. She'd always known Aya had a crush on Rei so perhaps she is lying….?

"No…Ran can't lie"

"That's right Miyu, I won't lie to you, you know I don't"

"Don't listen to her!" Aya pleaded. "She stole Rei away…please believe me"

Miyu suddenly took a step backwards from Aya and shook her head. Her thoughts were in chaos. All she had was the knowledge that Ran couldn't lie but could Aya? There's a very huge possibility. Who knows what a girl in love can do?

"No Aya, I've known Ran since were kids and she hasn't lie about anything ever since" Miyu said and Aya stared at her in disbelief. In a blink of an eye, the three of them was back in their human form. Aya gathered her strength and quickly stood up, a pained expression in her face.

"Aya I'm so-"

Miyu started to apologize but Aya had blocked her hearing already and the blue-haired gal walked away in silence, hands fisted in both of her sides. She didn't glance back nor stop until she disappeared in the comfort of the woods.

"Let's go Miyu" Ran said and pulled Miyu inside the house like nothing happened. But something did, they're friendship ties is soon to be ruined…

* * *

><p><strong>Aya's Point of View:<strong>

She didn't believe me and I know no one else will. I've lost my friends and my mate, my family and the only thing left was myself which would be gone soon because my hope had died already. I heaved a painful sigh and stalked inside the house. I spotted my uncle at the living room and his eyes silently questioned me what was wrong. I couldn't help it anymore. I burst into frantic tears and uncle hugged me.

"Shhh darling, what happened?"

I sobbed and sobbed. The pain was still there and it feels as if the tears wasn't enough to pour all of my frustrations.

"My mate…..he rejected me"

Uncle was silent and the only sound I'm hearing is my sob and the harsh intake of breath.

"I know…"Uncle gently pushed me away and look me in the eye.

"i already know without you telling me. I could feel it"

I bit my lower lip in an attempt to restrain the sobs. "It hurts so much…"

"Shhh…..Don't let it get to you…..you won't win this if you're backing away"

"But what should I do…he rejected me already!"

"Calm down. A man couldn't resist his mate remember that…"

I wipe my tears and gaze at him curiously.

"Have you met you're mate?"

Uncle nodded and my eyes widened, how come I don't know her?

"Did she rejected you?"

Uncle sigh and nodded. "She did once but the next time, she couldn't resist the pull anymore" Uncle grin boyishly looking like he remembered something naughty from his past.

"But where is she?"

Uncle chuckled. "She's working in the dessert, you know with pyramids and stuff"

"But how could you see her? She's too far away"

"Once a month, we meet in town"

I can' help but smile. Now I finally know why every time Uncle comes back from town, he was smiling widely like he won in lottery.

"Finally, you've smiled!"

I shook my head at his triumphant tone.

"But I don't know Uncle. What if he still doesn't want me?" I asked in fear, just thinking about being rejected makes me feel weak and vulnerable to anything.

"You need to hope he wouldn't darling but I'm sure he couldn't resist you.."

"I hope so…."

That's it. My mind is already made up. I'm going to try again and this time I won't be rejected anymore…Not again…

Just wait Rei, you wouldn't be able to resist me once we meet again. I'll make sure of that…

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

So what do you think? Is it good or bad. Please review! Please…

And hey Nikka…..Sign yourself up in here so you can give me some reviews…Ughhh…I won't be fueled to finish this with few readers.

Just tell me what's wrong so I'll know. Thanks a lot! Check out my other story: The Chosen Bride (Bakugan Battle Brawlers)


	3. Couldn't Resist

**Author Notes:**

Sorry if it took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Couldn't Resist**

"You sure you're going to drive yourself to school?" My uncle asked as he walked me outside the house. He was treating me like a child but I can't blame him because I'm acting like one. I smiled at him and meekly nodded. "I'll be fine. I promise"

I quietly get in the car and wave good-bye at him. I started the engine and drove out of the garage into the quiet streets. I took one deep, calming breath.

"I can do this, right Zurei?" I asked referring to my car. I named it after Rei's eyes because they're of the same color and like my mate; I love my car very much.

The traffic wasn't heavy today and after a few minutes, I entered the school's gate and scolded my heart from beating rapidly in nervousness. I could see some of the students glancing my way and staring like I came back from the dead. I breathed out a relief sigh with the knowledge that they can't see me inside which give me some time to compose myself. I quickly dabbed on some light make up and comb my hair as I scanned the area to search for one particular person. My eyes involuntarily landed on a big crowd of students flocked beside a couple of sleek cars and then to the person I'm looking for. He wasn't looking at my direction unlike most of the students with him. He was busy listening to a girl who was babbling something- Ran. Anger bubbled up inside of me. It gave me the strength to snatched my back pack and get out of the car. As soon as I step out, I become more aware of students looking at me. I quickly shrugged the feeling off and inhaled the sweet smell of morning breeze. Wrong move. He's scent filled my nostrils and my body tingled for him immediately. I bit my lip and briefly closed my eyes then opened them again. I need to watch in distance for now. Not until I talked to him one on one. I trudged to the entrance of the main building ignoring the stares and whispers of the crowd.

"Aya…" It was Miyu. She was standing by the door with a worried expression in her face. You left me. I silently accused her not bothering to open up our mind link. Everything has been finish for us. I walked passed her, not bothering to as much as to give her a sideway glance. I felt the pain again but this time I bear with it. I could still hold on, no matter what.

"Aya, I'm sorry" She quickly fell in step with me but I continued to ignore her and fixed my eyes on my locker. "Look, I don't know what's happened between you and Ran but let me patch things up"

My eyes twitched in disbelief but I didn't let her see that. If only she knew that any kind of patching won't work except if Ran returned Rei to me but I couldn't tell her that and I have no plans to tell her either because she won't believe me. I shove my books in the locker and took only what I needed for the first three subjects.

"Aya…Please talk to me. Everything will get back to normal once I hear your side of the story" She persisted and I turned to her, curious of what Ran had told her. "What did she tell you?" I asked quietly and maintain three steps away from her. I saw hurt cross her eyes but I ignored it and pretend I didn't see it. Some emotions are not necessary for my plans.

"She said that you like Rei so much and he was your first love. She was sorry-"

"Sorry?" I cut her off with a sarcastic laugh. "Oh I bet she is very sorry."

"She is, she didn't tell you he was her mate because she doesn't want to hurt you" Miyu paused and assessed my reaction but I stayed passive and nonchalant. Ran's a terrible liar…

"She said they couldn't ignore the pull anymore and Rei was being impatient to announce their relationship" She added and waited for my reply.

I looked her straight in the eye. "Do you believe everything she said Miyu?" I asked quietly. My heart was beating rapidly for her answer though I already know it. And I was undoubiously right.

"Yes" she said almost in a whisper. I took a deep breath and from then on, I knew she wasn't my friend anymore….Our friendship had been stained.

"Then, stick with that story. You don't need to know mine. Just leave me alone and don't talk to me. Ever." I said and took a step backwards pulling our friendship necklace off my neck. I broke it but in the process I wounded my neck but I don't really care. "I'm not your friend anymore and you're not to me too" I said and turned my back at her. "Aya…." She was calling my name with a pained voice but I shut out my hearing abilities and walk quickly to my next class.

The class was starting when I entered the room. The professor stopped writing something in the board and looked at me in surprised. "Ms. Hoshino, you finally came back!" he exclaimed and I felt all eyes on me. I managed a half smile and bowed at him then to the class. "Sorry I'm late"

"Nonsense. Go take you seat. You need a lot of catching up to do" I smiled at him again and took my seat. The professor continued his lecture on board.

"It's nice to see you back Ms. Hoshino" Rena said with a warm smile. She was a cute blonde with deep blue eyes. I smiled back at him. "Thank you Rena"

"Hello Ms. Hoshino" Lillian said and offered e a smile. She was a light-blue haired girl with gray eyes. She was always with Rena. I laughed and returned her greeting. "Please call me Aya"

They looked surprised but then they nodded and we smiled at each other. Guess it's not hard to find new friends at all.

* * *

><p>"Eat with us Aya" Lillian said with her puppy dog eyes and I shook my head in her expression which she thought was my answer. Her shoulders slumped and I can't help but chuckle at her childish behaviour. "I will." I said and she smiled happily at me then to my surprised she pulled me to the cafeteria immediately. She pointed at a small table in the far right side of the room. "There's our place. Please sit there. I'll buy your food for you"<p>

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that"

"Please. It's my way of welcoming you to the group" My heart softened and I couldn't say no to her. "Okay. I just want a sandwich. Thank you."

She frowned and looked me from top to toe. I heard Rena chuckling from behind. "You're too thin for Lillian's liking, Aya. I bet she wants you to eat a lot more than a sandwich"

"Definitely! Leave it to me" Lillian said and without another word walk to order for food.

That was fast. I thought and smiled at Rena. "I'm sorry for her weird behaviour." Rena said as we were walking to our table.

"No. It's fine really. I like the way she is." I said honestly and took a seat beside her.

"I've always thought this won't happen" she suddenly said and I look at her in question. "What?"

"That you would eat with us. Be our friend." She said blushing. I laugh at her."How could you say that?"

"Well, you're always with that blonde with a red streak and the Misaki girl"

Ran and Miyu….

"Yes. But not anymore" I said quietly and I was glad she didn't pushed the topic longer. When Lillian arrived we were laughing our heads off because of Rena's story about how Lillian had a huge crush on some random guy.

"Hey! What's so funny?" She asked with a cute pout.

"It's nothing. Hey, I love salads." I said eyeing the food purposely to distract her from the subject and I guessed it work because she started babbling on how nutritious it was. When she was finished with her speech, I and Rena were halfway with our meal. She glared at us.

"Oh. Now I'm going to finish last." She said and quickly dug in her food. I laughed at her but when my eyes landed to my right. I saw him again with my ex-best friend and Miyu. Miyu was looking at me but Ran and Rei wasn't. I gripped the fork harshly as I saw Ran kissing him in the lips. She had no right!

"Aya, are you okay?" I almost jumped in surprised upon hearing Rena's worried voice. I averted my eyes from my mate's direction and offered Rena a tight smile. "Yes. I'm okay"

Rena frowned at me then nodded. "If you have any problems at all, you could tell us." She said with a warm smile.

"Esh….Lesh lyt…" Lillian said with her mouth full. "Thank you. I'm glad I can understand Lilian's language."

* * *

><p>"Lets go Aya" Lillian started pulling me towards the parking lot but I kept unmoving.<p>

"You go ahead. I need to do something" I said and gave her a reassuring smile. "I might take long so you should go home first."

"No, its fine, Rena and I will wait for you until you're finish." I smiled at her then quickly run back the building. There were still a few students in the hall as I made my way to the gym. The court was empty and I breathed a relief sigh. I eyed the Boys locker room and my feet quickly took me there. He was there. I knew it as his intoxicating scent filled my nostrils. My wolf howled in anticipation. I entered the room without a second thought and lock it behind me. He was tugging down his t-shirt which gave me a brief sight of his wonderful abs. I bit my lips as crazy images filled my head. It's a common wolf-mate thing. He looked at me with a frown and I stood there unmoving staring back at his cold azure eyes that held no sign of emotion.

"We need to talk" I said thankful that my voice didn't break with the mixed emotions pouring in me.

"Why should we?" he asked in a nonchalant tone which my body reacted to. I could feel my face flushing ruby red.

"Because I'm your mate" I said trying to keep my cool. It was impossible that he didn't know. The connection was strong and I swear if I'm not sane I could have throw myself at him and beg for him to be with me.

His eyes narrowed at me then he just shook his head. "I'm not your mate. I already have one." He said and I felt my heart sunk. It was much more painful than the rejection being unsaid but I'm not giving up yet, not yet.

"You're mine and only mine!" I said possessively and took a step towards him. Our connection sizzled in the air as I took a step nearer. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears but I needed to do this. I needed to show him we were meant together. He didn't move a step but he was staring back at me, his features remaining cold and unalarmed.

A mate couldn't resist the pull. They couldn't resist the connection.

It was what Uncle told me and I am holding to it for dear life. If mates couldn't resist the pull then he couldn't resist what I'm going to do. I reached him without breaking eye contact. I could feel his control seeping away. I needed to play this good. I let my arms glide over his taut shoulders and I felt him stiffen. He was feeling the electricity of the touch. I smiled to myself. I willed his eyes to stare right through mine and he did, confusion was lurking there. I stood on my tip toe and offered my lips to him. I am no expert in the kissing department. Honestly I have never been kissed before but I followed my instinct. I kissed him full on the lips. He was not responding and alarm washed through me. I closed my eyes and silently prayed for the moon goddess to make him kiss me. I was about to give up and ran away when his arms grabbed my behind and pulled me closer to his body. He responded to the kiss hotly with a hungry growl that reverberated in his chest. Comfort washed through me. He was my mate.

I don't know how long we were kissing. I was just aware of the pleasure of it until Rei pushed me away. We were both catching our breath and when I looked at his eyes. I found out his wolf had resurfaced and it took over him but in a blink of an eye his desire filled eyes turned back to his cold azure eyes.

"I don't want you" It was the four words that sliced through my heart. Now I know he knew but why? Why doesn't he want me?

I took a deep calming breath and keep my tears from falling. I won't give up now I know he can't resist the pull. I smiled at him. "Don't fool yourself; you want me as much as I want you." I said and didn't wait for his reply. I ran out of the room and stopped in the middle of the hallway. I did it! Now I'm going to show him that he couldn't resist me…..

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Was it good? Next chapter will be Rei's P.O.V. Tell me what you think….. Thanks for reading. Until next time. I'll update by Wednesday or by Saturday….

Just want to ask if anyone of you knows who the two girls accompanying Aya before he joined Miyu and Ran were. I forgot what they look like. I'll be editing this chapter once I've gathered their profile. Sorry for the inconvenience….


	4. Fighting For Control

**Author Notes:**

Just as what I promised, this is it-a special chapter which contains a short P.O.V. of Rei….

I find just the right song for this story (well, I think it's perfect…)….

It's Skyscraper by Demi Lovato and here is the lyrics for this chapter, just to help you set your mood on…

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear_

_Yeah oh_

'

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy!

**Fighting for Control**

**Rei's P.O.V.**

"I'm proud of you son, you've found a very wonderful mate." My wolf growled harshly at my father's compliment.

_You're lying. _My wolf said angrily and I quickly pushed him at the back part of my mind. This is my choice and I'm going to live with it just like any alpha male would do. I smiled at my father and pulled Ran closer. "Thank you Father. I'm glad you accepted us easily."

My father laugh, his azure eyes clouded with joy. "Of course. You and your mate will always be welcome."

I turned to my quiet mother who has her eyes on my future wife and saw dislike clouding her deep blue eyes.

_She doesn't like her for us. She can feel it._ My wolf whispered, and again I shut it out like I used too.

"Mother" Her blue eyes focused and me and I could see disapproval there but she was very good in masking it. She smiled sweetly and took mine and Ran's hand. Her eyebrows twitched a little but I'm sure nobody noticed it but me. I doubt if Ran did too. I couldn't tell what she was thinking that minute. She seemed so hard to read. "I'm glad for you, son. You've finally found your soul mate" She said in a voice so sweet yet her eyes spoke another word. She knew I'm hiding something but I wouldn't let her know. Never.

"Thank you…Mom." Ran said almost shyly and I assessed her under my eyelashes. She seemed so happy with this lie but I couldn't blame her. We were lovers until I found my…

_Say it_. My wolf challenged. I felt a lump in my throat and my breathing ragged as a picture of her flashed in my mind. She was looking at the little children of the pack and chuckling at their clumsiness. Her long blue-black hair was gently played by the wind, and her amber eyes were sparkling with mild amusement. I felt glad that she liked children. That means she would be a very good mother. My mind swirled with the image of her, my…

_Say it you fool! _My wolf shouted and I closed my eyes briefly as a headache started to form in my head. I took a deep breath and remembered her addictive scent that sent fire escalating in my body with a n intensity I couldn't deny. She was my…..

Blood rushed in my ears and my heart started beating weirdly.

She was my….mate.

"Are you okay Rei?"

I opened my eyes and looked down at the girl in my arms, Ran. She was beautiful and smart but she wasn't….we weren't meant for each other.

"Yes, I just got a headache."

Her golden eyes were clouded with doubt but aside from that nothing gave way of her real thinking.

"I know the two of you are both tired, you should rest now." I almost want to smile thankfully at my mother for the notion but stopped myself. Any wrong move will fuel her suspection that I'm hiding something from her.

"Yes, I believed your mother is right. Rei, you should take Ran home now."My father said and I nodded and pulled Ran with me. As soon as we were outside, she broke free of my hold and pulled my head for a kiss. I didn't resist her. No one could resist a woman like her. Not even me. When she broke the kiss we were both running out of breath. She smiled at me.

"You've made me so happy Rei but I know you're tired. You need to rest. I can drive myself home." She said with a reassuring smile. I shook my head at her. "No, I'll drive you home."

"I'm fine. Go back inside and take your rest. "She ordered.

This is Ran and she had everything I like for my girl- defiance, power, and strength, will and unbreakable principles. She's everything not like_ her._ I sighed heavily and shrugged off the thought of my mate again.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow." I said and walk her to her car. She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't bother. I'll be coming here first thing tomorrow. Your mother and I, needs to work on our relationship."

I can't help but smile. Smart. So she knew it all along but she played it cool. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

She tip toed up to give me a quick peck on the lips and smiled. "Yes so don't miss me too much."

She got in her car and I watch her car drove off and away until her tail lights disappeared in the dark. I looked up the sky and suddenly, I remembered what happen at the party….

_"Come on, I'm more than that. I'm your best friend!"_

_I rolled my eyes and heave a sigh at Yuuya as my eyes involuntarily drifted off the crowd and into the main entrance of the pack house. My breath was literally taken off me when I saw her. She was dressed in a black halter dress that showed the huge contrast of her ivory skin and its soft cloth. Her amber eyes were sparkling with innocence yet the way she move has a natural elegance to it. She was exceptional._

_Mate. My wolf hummed and my stomach turned a notch. I knew that but…._

_I can't…_

_Of course we could. My wolf persisted and urged me to walk towards her._

_No. My plans….._

_Forget about those damn plans! My wolf said in frustration. I know it wants to be nearer to its mate, to our mate and I do too but…_

_I don't want her._

_It took all my control to peel my eyes away from her and glance at Yuuya before walking towards the entrance, where she was, where my mate was…._

"_Hey, where are you going..?"_

"_To my future wife..." I said the words smoothly…._

_She was like a magnetic field that my eyes were drawn to. Her eyes instantly met mine and I could tell she could feel the connection. My heart beat erratically and I could even hear it pounding in my ears._

_That's right you can't resist! My wolf said and I clenched my jaw in annoyance. Every step I took, I became nearer and nearer to her and her sweet, vanilla-strawberry scent filled my nostrils and made me a little bit heady but no…..I can't let this happen. I clenched my fist as I saw another one arriving in the corner of my eye. Ran-my future wife._

_I was only a step more away from my mate but I refused to stopped and walked past her. That's right. I don't want her and I never would. I quickly pulled Ran towards me and grant her a passionate kiss. I know she was watching but I didn't care. I burrowed my head in the pleasure of the kiss and momentarily forget her. When the kiss ended she was not there anymore. She was beside her car, her amber eyes were filled with tears. I urged my heart to stay strong even if the hurt in her eyes was killing me. _

_It's only because of the connection that I am feeling this way towards her. I don't love her. I thought, engraving it in my mind._

I shook my head and filled my lungs with the cold night air. I needed to rest. Everything had been done already and I couldn't redo it anymore…..

I love Ran, my mate's bond and I is nothing compared to what I've felt about her. I always found it unfair that werewolves needed to chose their mates once they've found them when they only want them because of the bond, physical attraction but not love. I hated mate lessons when I was a child so I skipped everything. It's enough to watch to learn and the very typical situations would be like, boy meets girl, eye contact then boom!, they're mated to eternity. This is my personal reason for rejecting her. It's not enough to fuel my plans but there still another reason behind it…..which I'm not going to tell….

It's better to leave things unsaid….

She didn't go to school for the past two weeks and I doubt if she ever would, after the rejection. I got out of my sleek black car and walk to my group Yuuya was already there and also Miyu and as well as my girl friend.

"Hey Rei." Yuuya greeted with a goofy grin. I nodded at him, being the cold alpha male I am.

"Good morning Rei." Ran said and kissed me on the lips.

"I hope that gets you hot." Yuuya commented and everyone laugh but me. My eyes were momentarily caught by an azure car speeding to the parking lot. My wolf started to awaken. Aya….

"Oh, she's finally coming to school again. " Ran said with one eyebrow up. I know about how Aya fight her and like I thought, Aya lost and she also lost Miyu.

I watched her at the corner of my eyes aside from everybody who was waiting for her to get out. Ran wasn't looking at her either, she was babbling about something my mind wouldn't process.

At last, she got out and her scent hit me like a drug. I felt dizzy and all I could do was watched her walk and ignore everyone gawking at her. Then she was gone at the building.

"Rei, are you even listening to me?" Ran complained and I turned to her, trying not to look annoyed at how she wants attention very much.

"Yes. I think we need to go. Class is starting soon." I said and snatch my bag pack. She looked at me with confusion but I ignored her and didn't wait for her to catch up with me.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**This is all I could write about Rei's side of the story. I can't give any details, well not yet so in the mean time it will be Aya's P.O.V. I'm sorry if that's quite bad news for you but the story is already planned in my mind and it will be hard to make some changes. Sorry again….Please continue reading…**_

**Unknown's P.O.V.**

I pulled the T-shirt over my head and trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. The mouth watering scent of Lasagna filled my nostrils and my stomach rumbled in hunger. There was nobody in the house but me. It's often like this since I could remember. I sighed and pulled the sticky note off the refrigerator and read the note.

I cook it for you. Please eat well. I couldn't visit you for sometime but next time, I'm going to let you meet my friend. You'll like her…

Love,

Secret….

I shook my head with a smile. I wouldn't mind if I wouldn't be seeing her for the next few days because I'll be busy ruling the pack and I wouldn't have the time to hear out how her life was going too well. Yes, I'm a young alpha and I wouldn't let my parent's expectations down, not when they sacrificed their lives to build our pack and make it independent.

I took a seat and started eating the lasagna but quickly spit it out when I tasted something bad on it. Not really bad, yet it was so…tasteless. I shook my head. Some things just never change.

I quickly opened the pack's mind connection and called for my beta. "Yuu, ask your sister to come here and cook for my sister. I need to run the pack soon."

"Sure, just a second." Yuu chirped in the line and soon a knock resounded on the door.

I quickly head for the front door and opened it to reveal a pissed of woman who was in her late thirties. "Oh God! You should really search for your mate young man!" she scolded and stomped her way to the kitchen. I can't help but chuckle but it quickly died out when I realized she was right. I need to find my mate soon…

**Author Notes:**

I'm so ashamed that it's too short…Sorry. I'm saving up my ideas for next time which will be next Saturday or Sunday if I would be lucky enough to have an internet connection. Anyways, I just write this special chapter to give all of you a brief overview of how Rei feels and to point out what mates are and to introduce one of the special characters in this story…..

Hope you like it… Thank You!

Leave reviews, comments, and suggestions if you wish…


	5. Innocent Seductress Plan A

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Two uploads for a day! Yay! The midterms have ended! Double yay! lol

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Innocent Seductress Plan A: Fashion Change**

**Aya's P. O. V.**

My heels clank echoed in the hall and I'm pretty sure I've got everyone's attention. Every head turned towards my direction with awe-stricken eyes. I felt uncomfortable. First and for the most reason, I'm not too comfortable with these four-inch strappy sandals that Lillian made me wear and second because I'm not used to these intrigued stares that I'm currently receiving. I fidgeted and with much dignity, pulled my black mini skirt lower but in the process I somehow accidentally show my belly button. I repressed a growl and held my chin high. I need to pull this off.

'_Go Aya. You can do this!'_ Lillian cheered me up through our mind link. I rolled my eyes as I heard Rena's squeal and blabbers. Honestly, I didn't expect that behavior from her and I honestly didn't ever think of this happening ever. Well, not an hour ago when my two new friends suddenly showed up in my door step…..

~Flashback~

"_I'm not going to wear that!" I glared at the black mini skirt that Lillian was beaming at and she waved her forefinger at me._

"_Uh-uh. If you want to have that stupid mate of yours, you're gonna change your fashion rules!"_

"_Oh my god, I found the matching sandals!" Rena came stumbling into the room with a four-inch black strappy sandals that I transferred my glare at. 'Oh no, not Heels!'_

"_Come on Aya, just try these on. I've seen you with heels so I know you can pull it off!" The two chorused with sickening grins. I shook my head and snatched the skirt and sandals from them._

"_I'll only try it on but I'm not wearing it to school whatever it looks like!" I warned them and they nodded their heads in fake agreement. _

_I trudged into the bathroom and discarded my usual plain clothes aside. I quickly pulled the skirt and fumbled with the straps of the sandals. I let out a breath when I finished and hesitantly looked at the mirror. My eyes widened upon taking up my whole reflection. Somehow the skirt and sandals fitted me perfectly and not in the slutty way I thought so! Th e color showed the fair colon of my skin and it made me looked younger!_

_Two knocks followed by Rena's voice broke me out of my reverie and I pulled the door open._

"_.god." Her eyes went wide and she just stared at me in awe with her mouth hanging open._

"_What Rena? Is she fin- Oh my god!" Lillian froze in her tracks and eyed me with triumph in her eyes. I blushed under their scrutinizing gaze and I quickly look away._

"_It's bad wasn't it?"_

"_Of course not! You're so gorgeous like I thought!" Lillian cried and pulled me to the full-length mirror._

"_Look at you! It fits you more than I thought! Now just mild make-up and your done"_

"_I suggest, she wears a red tube with a cardigan on." Rena said holding up the top she described._

"_Perfect! Now let's get ready!"_

"_Aya-oh I'm sorry." My uncle stood at the door with wide eyes. Now, what's with their expressions?_

"_Are you wearing that to school? " he asked with a smirk on. I flushed and shook my head._

"_I wouldn't"_

"_She will"_

_The three of us spoke in unison and my Uncle frowned at us. " So are you wearing that?" he asked again gesturing at my choice of clothes. _

"_She is. It's perfect Uncle , right?" Lillian gushed quickly and to my horror my Uncle gave her a thumbs' up. I didn't actually know how easily they got along with each other and I'm seeing the disadvantages now. "A fashion change is necessary at time you know…" he winked at me then closed the door. My shoulders slumped in defeat. Could this day get any worse?_

_~End of flashback~_

I shook my head, pushing the thoughts away. The only thing that didn't go according to Lillian's plan was the make-up. I never like using it so I settled with powder and lip gloss. I was thankful she didn't push me to it.

"You're kidding right? She's the top student?"

My hearing caught up with my surrounding and I scanned the mob of students staring at me. Their faces were a mask of awe and curiosity. My eyes landed to a blonde boy who was in my English class. His eyes were glazed with disbelief and I understand him. This is not the way I am….

I smiled at him and wav a little. "Hello Kevin." I greeted timidly. His disbelieving eyes quickly turned to awe and I wanted to look away but Rena's famous motto of "face them head on" keep ringing in my ears.

"It's her."

"Definitely. God, she's a beauty."

"How come I've never saw her like that?"

That was only the few of the compliments that I didn't know how to react with.

'_Keep on walking Aya! Were right behind you!'_ Lillian's instruction filled my head and I took a deep breath, and keep on walking.

I manage to smile back at every person in my way and exchange short hi's and hello's.

' _The famous crowd is right ahead Aya! Do your best!'_

I look straight ahead and there they were in their so called famous crowd spot where anybody out of their circle dared to come. I fisted my hands repeatedly and calm my breathing. After a quick scan, I saw my mate with Ran in the middle of the crowd. With trembling knees, I move forward plastering my sweetest smile. This is it. I'll show you Rei!

My heart beat increase as I took a step toward him. His scent was deliciously inviting and I fought the urge to go there and won over his tight leashed control. Instead, I clutched my books firmly to my chest and go on with the plan. Their blabbers died down as I past them and I could feel their stares on me but my eyes stayed fixed on the hallway. As soon as I reached the middle of the crowd, I intentionally bump him by the shoulder. The impact sends million of tingles in my body and I fought for control. I turned to him with innocence.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't see you." I said sweetly, keeping my voice from trembling.

He just stared gaping at me with wide eyes. His azure eyes raked my appearance from head to toe and I averted my eyes to not meet him because I'm sure that if I did, then everything else won't matter for me.

"Rei, she said sorry." Second place, as everyone calls him said and my mate blink twice and shook his head. Some of his friends laugh at him but most of them- the girls were giving me death glares especially the she-devil who linked hands with Rei immediately. My eyes narrowed at her and I smirked at her jealous state opening our mind link.

'Serves you right, Looks like your boyfriend wants me' As soon as I said my message to her, I closed our connection immediately and waited for Rei's response.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you either." He said nonchalantly and his guy friends' woof and started talking at once.

"Don't mind him pretty lady. What's your name?" second place; Yuuya Asou asked and step towards me. I smiled at him with ease. He looks friendly to me.

"Hi, I'm pretty sure you know me second place. I'm the top student here."

He gaped at me with disbelief and look at me from head to toe, the others did it too and I struggled to hide my blush.

'_Your cute when you blush Aya, leave it' _Rena's voice cut through my worry and I looked back at Yuuya who was still gaping at me. Rena cleared her throat and he snapped out of it.

"You're Hoshino?"

"Yes I am" I nodded.

Miyu stepped forward with a friendly smile and I put on my emotional barrier. I don't need to feel betrayed in this situation. "Hello Aya"

I stared coldly at her and decided to just ignore her. I turned back to Rei who was obviously chatting with his girlfriend through their mind link.

"See you again Rei. I hope you didn't forget what happened yesterday. It's a shame if you do. "

With that said, I tuned to my heels and started towards my first class. Rena and Lillian caught up with me after a few minutes and they were grinning ear to ear.

"You left them in chaos Aya" Lillian said happily. Rena nodded and patted my shoulder. "You did well"

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V<strong>

"She's such a sour loser!" Ran mumbled angrily and turn to Miyu to hear her agreement but it didn't came. The blonde girl sat quietly, mind far off thinking something.

"Earth to Miyu!" Ran snapped her fingers in front of her and Miyu blink twice. "Oh I'm sorry Ran, did you said something?"

"Hello! I was like talking here for almost five minutes and you're not listening?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about Aya"

"Exactly, I'm thinking of her too"

Miyu stared at her in hope but her shoulders sagged in frustration when she saw nothing but hate in the depths of Ran's eyes. " You're thinking of her in a very different way"

"And what way am I suppose to think of her? Like to hail her just because she wore such trash?"

Miyu turned to her with mild annoyance. "Come on Ran, she looked awesome. A least you should accept that fact!"

Ran's eyes narrowed on her. "So you're taking sides with her? Fine. Then so be it. You go to her and were done!" She stomped towards the entrance and Miyu just looked at her in defeat. She only wanted them to be reunited as they were once. She burrowed her face in her hand and sighed.

" I wish everything will turn okay."

"Miss? Uh can I ask you something?" A deep baritone voice asked and Miyu froze. A fresh male scent hit her and made her slightly dizzy, her heart melting with the tingles the voice alone aroused. She hesitantly looked up and met the strangers eyes. Everything stopped.

"My mate…" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Aya's P. O. V<strong>

Lunch break came quickly than I expected and as soon as I step inside the cafeteria, it's like every conversation stopped in mid-air and I was hit by the feeling of being stared again. I shrugged it off and sat beside Rena. She was still grinning and she couldn't get over the fact that I become famous in just thirty minutes.

" I just couldn't believe my eyes!" Lillian squealed putting down a tray full of food. I felt my stomach rumble and I snatched away some of her fries.

"Yes. I wished I had taken a picture. It was priceless!"

"It's no big deal guys. Tomorrow, I'll be back to my usual self.." I said with a shrug

"No, you shouldn't. This is a very promising start!" Lillian argued with knitted brows which rarely happen because she's always happy and cool with things.

" That's right and you said so yourself that he was affected!" Rena added and I bit my lip in frustration.

"All right!" I said in defeat and quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I just needed to take the bathroom…" I smiled and wave at them before exiting the cafeteria and was pretty sure that when I stepped out of that place, it started buzzing with life. Was I too dreadful?

I shook my head and made my way to the rest room. The halls were empty or so I thought because I saw a jock by the staircase. He looked up at me in grinned. He was giving off the dangerous vibe and I kind of feel like he was waiting for me alone. I decided to take another route but he was quick as he blocked my way.

"Where do you think you're going Aya?" He asked in a husky voice and I stared at him in question. How did he know my name? Last time I check, I was only known for my family name.

"I'm Silva, from the famous crowd." He wiggled hiss eyebrows and his face from before flashed in my mind. I'm sure he was the one that said "Hot". I narrowed my eyes at him. The way he said the information about him in that crowd doesn't ring good to my ears.

When I didn't speak he just continued without care. "You're pretty hot back there. Want to hang out with me?"

I gape at his arrogant smirk and I quickly reached my decision. I answered him with a firm "no". He stood aghast for the briefest second before his cocky smile settled back to his face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I gasp and tried to pull away but he was using his strength against me.

"Come on, don't be such a bitch. I know you want me"

I felt disgusted and I pushed myself away from him. "You're a jerk. Get your hands off me will you?"

"I know you want to be touched so stop playing so damn innocent!" He growled and within seconds he had me pressed against the cold wall with his body.

"You want this don't y-"

He didn't finished what he was about to say because in a blink of an eye he was thrown across the hall. I stood there frozen. What was that?

"I hope you're all right"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong>

It should have been longer but I split it up. So now, who do you think is the knight in shining armor?

Leave reviews if you wish to….


	6. Aya's Fall

**(6_^)READ THIS PLEASE (^_9) dEDicAted TO: EverY brOken heArteD LadY**

* * *

><p>( AN: Let's pick up from where the last chapter ended shall we? This chapter is not edited so sorry for the wrong spelling and …and do leave comments. I have this habit of not uploading if there isn't at least a single comment posted because, comments my dear readers tells me if you want me to continue writing...:)

**P.S:** If you don't understand some terms related to werewolves, simply ask me and I'll gladly post the meaning in my own words. I post the basic terms and their meaning below. I hope you'll read them cause it might clear up some questions if you have any. Thanks! :)

_**Rogue **__simply means a werewolf not belonging to a pack or a werewolf who belongs in a different pack._

_**Pack**__ means a group of werewolves ruled by an Alpha_

* * *

><p><strong>(6_^) THANKS FOR READING! (^_9)<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Aya's Fall**

******~o~******

"_I know you want to be touched so stop playing so damn innocent!" He growled and within seconds he d_

"_You want this don__'__t y-__"_

_He didn__'__t finished what he was about to say because in a blink of an eye he was thrown across the hall. I stood there frozen. What was that?_

"_I hope you__'__re all right__"_

I stared straight to a pair of deep blue orbs that promised comfort. My frenzied heartbeat returned to its normal pace and soon, my harsh breathing was back to normal.

"I hope you're all right." The guy repeated with a frown. His gaze was confused and at the same time, it was alert-like he was expecting me to thrash around his hold.

Though I most unlikely not do such a thing, not when I felt comfortable. My wolf was oddly purring with delight but I couldn't understand why, though it was pretty clear that he was not my mate.

I step back, releasing myself from him and uncomfortably look him over. I haven't seen him before nor can I see any resemblance from the elders in the pack. Could it be that he was new? A transferee perhaps?

"I-uh...Thank you." I cleared my throat and blushed slightly realizing that I was under his scrutinizing gaze like he was in mine. His focus zeroed in me as a smile lit up his face, although I could already tell that he doesn't smile a lot.

"Glad to be of assistance. Are you sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Once again, his eyes scanned me from head to toe but oddly enough, I didn't felt unease.

"I'm fine-" I trailed off, not knowing what to call him.

His eyes snapped into mine and it was like something clicked inside his head. He quickly stepped away. I felt an invisible wall between us.

I took a deep breath and instantly froze as the scent of fresh pine and soil assaulted my senses. Instinctively, I put more distance between us with a warning growl. He was a rogue or much worse, a spy from an enemy pack. I fought the rising fear in my chest and stood on my ground.

His eyes were cold by now, staring at me like I needed to be wipe off in his way.

"What do you want?" I snarled, feeling my wolf ready to resurface in case he made a move.

He stayed silent for a second and then he spoke in a low voice, that my werewolf hearing could clearly hear.

"Get out of my way. I don't wish to harm you."

Instead of listening to him, I stayed there glaring and just repeated what I had asked him. His expression turned grimmer as some of his dark blue hair hid his eyes. My wolf was clawing to get out but its intention was not to protect itself but to be in contact with the rogue. I shut her off gently telling her to stop what she wants us to do.

The rogue step closer stealthily like a predator waiting to claw off its prey. I shuddered as fear nagged at my senses. His eyes were dark, cold and almost sinister. I took a step back whenever he took a step forward until my back hit the wall. He easily braced his arms on both of my sides, trapping me.

"I suggest you keep quiet little girl. You don't want to mess with a rogue." He warned seriously, his dark blue eyes sending a silent threat.

I gulped and racked my brain of every way to escape his hold but with no such luck, my mind came up with nothing. I look back at him, my eyes pleading for him to let me go. His expression soften and then he sighed almost inaudibly for me to hear.

"I will abort this mission but promise me one thing."

I nodded without a second thought. "Forget that you even see me. Are we clear on this?"

I gape at him processing his offer and feeling the shame crawling up in my skin like a deadly caress.

_Traitor!_My inner voice screamed at me. I whimpered, not knowing what to do and as stupidly as it sound, look up to the rogue for some help.

As if the rogue had read my mind, he raised my chin gently, forcing me t look up and be comforted with his gaze.

"Think of it as a payment for me saving you from a hormonal jock and fortunately, I haven't gathered any details about your pack...yet."

I took a deep breath after hearing his confession and hesitantly nodded.

"Y-your secret is safe with me." I whispered and silently thank him. One of those rare smiles lit his face again. I smiled in return and nod for him to go. With one last glance, he descended the stairway and quickly disappeared in my sight. Feeling my knees weakening, I slid down the wall and go back to what just had happen.

******~o~******

**Miyu's P.O.V.**

I felt the word spinning around me as my eyes met a pair of light brown eyes. I instantly got lost in it. Suddenly, everything doesn't matter anymore. It was just him and me. I could spend the whole day staring at him and not doing anything other than that.

I took a step closer and so did he. My wolf was howling with joy of finding its mate and I'll be lying if I won't say I was glad. A few more steps and we were standing closer to each other. I could see the features of his face-the shape of his face, his nose and his lips that I'm dying to kiss.

I blushed at the thought, ashamed that I was thinking of things that I never thought of but my eyes never left his lips. I had this strong urge to trace the contours of his kissable lips, press my lips against it and revel at the soft and warm feeling it could give. I sighed softly and blushed scarlet as I notice a smirk making its way to his lips. He must have known what I was thinking. I looked back in his eyes, clearly finding amusement lurking in its depth and I immediately felt pleased that I could invoke such pleasant feelings in him...my mate.

My heart flutter and my mind reeled with the fact that I finally found the man I am destined to be with. I smiled sweetly at him and oddly, it wiped the arrogant smirk in his lips. He started inching closer, bending so my face was levelled with his. I felt his hot moist breath fanning my cheeks and a shiver went down my spine as I realized just how closer he was.

Close enough to kiss... My wolf purred with delight edging me to go closer and make the move but I remained still, seeing the lust clouding his eyes. He met my gaze, silently asking the permission to kiss me and I did.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to descend on mine. The tips of our nose touched and then our lips and I was not mistaken. It was soft and warm as I imagined it would be. Sparks and shocks of pleasure shot through my entire system making me incapable of thinking. His lips hovered against mine softly, gently like I was something fragile and then his tongue dart out, taking a taste. We both moaned as the pleasure intensified.

A loud car honk pulled as apart leaving me wanting for more. My eyes travelled to the parking lot and saw Ran getting out of her car. I didn't even realize she was in there. My cheeks flared in embarrassment. Did she see that I successfully made out with a complete stranger? I hope not or I'm not going to hear the end of what she's gonna say.

What surprised me was when she greeted my mate with a tap in the shoulder that triggered a warning growl from me. She chuckled, clearly understanding the situation I'm in.

"Miyu, meet my brother Yamamoto."

******~o~******

**Aya's P.O.V.**

I walked absent-mindedly in the hallway, the past event still playing in my mind like a broken movie. I was still gathering my wits together when my head smacked to something hard. My body tingled with pleasure especially my forehead and I instantly know who it was I unfortunately bumped at. I raised my head and met a pair of cold azure eyes staring at me icily. A painful sting stabbed my heart, successfully tearing it to million pieces...again.

I braced my emotions and put on my mask. I don't need him to see that I was still affected. I won't win him that way yet what he said next, crushed my already shattered heart to dust.

"You don't think you can win me over by dolling yourself up, do you?" he asked harshly.

My breath caught up in my throat as I felt the all too familiar feeling of rejection coursing through my bloodstream leaving me in pitiful heaps.

I don't want you...You should already realize that haven't you?" His eyes burned me up in flames as he spat out every word. "I don't want you." He repeated the words with deadly venom I felt my wolf pulling back hiding in the far corner of my mind, not wanting to feel the pain we both shared.

I felt tears stinging my eyes but I fought it with all my might.

"You love me. I'll show you." With renewed determination, I grabbed the back of his head and slammed my lips into him. I felt the sparks I long to feel but he didn't respond like he was not feeling anything. He pushed me away looking at me disgustedly. I stumbled backwards and fall limply in the ground, tears springing free from my hold.

"Y-you want me!" I cried not caring that a small crowd of people had gathered around us. All that matter was me and him. Because I'll do anything for him to want me back. I will do...anything...

But his eyes told me it was over, the disgust in his look clearly told me he despises me, his cold demeanor says it all. He is rejecting me once and for all. I heard the whispers of the crowd as my mind became numb with their painful comments that keep stabbing my heart.

"She's disgusting!"

"Is she mad? The alpha had already found his mate!"

"She's a slut. Look at how she dressed."

"I bet she dressed up to seduce him."

"Poor Hoshino."

"She's only good at class. Poor girl."

"I think she wanted to be Luna"

My heart constricted, as the pain numbed me to the core until I couldn't find a way to breathe and the tears continuously flowed in my eyes.

The crowd give way to Ran. She stalked forward to Rei and he wrapped his arms around her. That should be me! Me! Ran looked at me, faking pity. She crouched to my level.

"I-I'm sorry A-aya. But Rei and I are mates. We're fated." She said and fake sniff and cry. I raised my hand to slap her but she just caught it effortless and flung me away but not before making a show that I was attacking her. I hit the wall, my bones cracking and my limbs dislocating. I cried in agony as my mind chant..Mate..Mate...mate...help us...

But he didn't came. He didn't move an inch. He didn't even cast me a glance as he helped Ran stood up. The crowd whispered harsh comments all thrown at me. No one dared to helped me up. No one, not even Rena and Lilian did. The traitorous glint in their eyes gleamed brightly. They sneered at me and smirk as if saying I deserved it. My world started crumbling down to pieces. No one was there for me. My friends turn out to be all fake. I was alone.

More tears sprung in my eyes. My head ached with so much realization, with so much pain. I looked up to Rei, my eyes pleading for him to help me.

"Rei...I-love you. Please don't do this to me. I begged, my voice trembling.

He didn't move an inch. He just stood there looking at me like I was trash.

"I will forgive you, only if you say sorry to my mate—Ran"

I stared in disbelief at him. Hating the way his eyes soften whenever he looked at Ran. Again, a wave of pain stabbed me hard, leaving me gasping for breath.

"No...you don't mean that." I said

"I do...Say sorry to my future wife!" He ordered in his alpha tone making me cringe away from him. I sobbed loudly as my wolf submitted to its alpha.

"Bow your head and say you're sorry!" Ran said in her Luna tone and I hated her even more. I hated her for everything. I hated her for taking what's mine, for asking me to apologize to her, for asking me to stoop this low. But as my mind complained, my wolf who was weak and heartbroken did what she said.

I felt everything was being drained away from me...my pride...myself...my happiness.

I shook in pain, my body convulsing with the after effects of the rejection I faced. My bottled up stress came out, making it harder to breathe. I felt bile rising in my throat and I sobbed even more, feeling every weight in my shoulders. I felt the pain from every rejection I had received. Once again, I felt the betrayal burning my soul, leaving me empty and lost. I didn't even know when the crowd once again parted and Miyu ran towards me. I looked at her through the flood of tears and realized then, that I had pushed away the only real friend I had. I let her arms surround me for a second before realizing that I couldn't drag her as I fall. I should do it alone. Collecting what strength was left, I forced myself to transform in my wolf form. I looked at Miyu and nuzzle her as tears continue to flow even in my new form. Limping, I look once again at my mate and Ran before darting off away from them and to the woods. I didn't know where I'll go but it doesn't matter because I can feel death following me. My wolf was weak and so am I.

I don't know how long I've been running until I stumbled from the giant rocks. My wolf whimpered, trying to get up but it was no use. Our strength was all used up. My eyelids grew heavier and before I let the darkness take me, I bid a goodbye to my Uncle through our mind link. I took a deep breath and just then...everything became peaceful but not until I saw a group of wolves running towards me...

******~o~******

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>

**(^_^) I'm so happy I made it this far... Bravo!**

**I hope you like the chapter...Please leave comments, tell me what you think and what you're expecting of my story...**

**And if you have time and you understand tagalog, visit my story in wattpad. It's: Arranged Marriage to a Devil a.k.a My Soulmate is a Devil.**

**I don't know when I could update but I'll do my best but I will do the usual and upload maybe after a month or so... Thanks again! Happy vacation. (^_^)**

_**love, **_

_**soulxbutterfly**_


	7. Falling Apart

**BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE ANSWER THE POLL GUYS! ◕‿-  
><strong>

**(^_^) Please Read This Note (^_^) dedicated to hOpelEsS pErSons**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Let's pick up from where the last chapter ended, shall we? I must warn you that this chapter contains a little bit of sexual touch to it. Just a little bit, you might not even see it but anyway I would welcome threatening comments after you read this chapter. I must say, it was long and it's composed of more than one point of views. I insist you read this through the end so you would be ready for the many more chapters that will come.

Thanks for reading and for the awesome comments. Once again, I wouldn't upload if there's not a single comment posted. I am not threatening you or anything. I'm just merely telling you the truth that I couldn't write if I don't know your opinion of my story. Thank you for being with me this long. I love you guys and I honestly haven't gone this far before.

Here you go….

* * *

><p><strong>(^_^) Thanks for Reading! (^_^)<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Falling Apart**

******~o~******

_My eyelids grew heavier and before I let the darkness take me, I bid a goodbye to my Uncle through our mind link. I took a deep breath and just then...everything became peaceful but not until I saw a group of wolves running towards me..._

I could hear muffled voices arguing not a meter away from me. I could feel the gentle breeze touching my skin like a soft caress. My eyelids grew heavier with each passing seconds. I could feel something draped over my entire body-a blanket perhaps as I realized I was lying comfortably in a bed.

"I think she's beginning to wake up." I heard a male voice grumbled but my bleary mind failed to register what he meant. I urged myself to open my eyes but I didn't have the strength. I then tried to wiggle a finger and succeeded somehow.

Somehow, I could slightly feel my hands grasping something but my feet stayed numb. I tried to move both my hands and achieved little progress though; I could already feel my feet coming back to life.

I racked my mind where I could be. The last thing I could remember was collapsing by the rocks…..and before that….I was-

A sharp pain started in my chest followed by a scorching prick throughout my body. A cry escape my dry lips sending my body back to life but my mind was stuck with the memories.

I was….rejected…

The thought spun in my head and I cried once more not from the physical pain but what I could feel inside of me. My wolf was howling as well and soon, I felt everything crumbling away, my strength completely drained from me. My eyes snapped open from the unbearable pain, my hearing had gone back to normal, and I could hear my Uncle telling me to hold on. I could hear Miyu's faint sobs and the doctors shouting for assistance but other than that sense, nothing functioned well. I felt the strange change in the beats of my heart as I felt my vision becoming hazy until everything around me was a complete blur. I could feel my body becoming numb again and soon, I couldn't feel anything, not even my fingers. It was like I was nothing….and I am….nothing anymore.

My chest shot upward with my whole body as I convulsed to death but truly I couldn't feel anything, I could only gaze where my eyes flew to and it wasn't making any better. My body continued convulsing dangerously near to death but I couldn't care less. I couldn't live long. If I even survived then the 'me' that survived was useless, soulless and pityingly numb. I closed my eyes glad that I still have control over it. I could feel my heart beating slower than normal…..and then everything turned black.

******~o~******

~No One's P.O.V~

Richard paced outside the emergency room, his mind blank and his palms sweaty in fear. He couldn't afford to lose his niece! She was the only one left and he had promised his brother to take care of her, to see to it that she was happy and love but he failed. He knew it that night Aya came home wrecked with tears. He was torn apart to watch her everyday looking lifeless and today when he heard her soft good-bye, he shot out of his office and ask for help. He had this heavy feeling that she was going through something but he never thought it was this serious. The doctor said she was in the verge of dying because of pain and not just any pain-emotionally in pain. The doctor even said she could lose her mind if she didn't accept the rejection and he had shouted and growled furiously at that remark.

Who sane werewolf could accept to be rejected? He knew the cases of rejected mates were just over a three percent possibility, and never did he think that Aya of all people would experience such inhumane thing.

He punched the nearest wall, achieving a huge hole in it as tears mindlessly rolled down his cheeks. He could almost imagine the pain. A pain that death could only lessen but could never take away...

Miyu sobbed softly as her mind continuously play how Aya's body convulsed, how her skin paled to white. She could even hear her scream of pain and she couldn't take the guilt that was rising in her. When Aya told her Rei was her mate, she wanted badly to believe her but how could she? Ran was her best friend and Aya…..they have only met her two years ago.

Another sob wrecked her soul with guilt. She should have been there for her. If anything ever happens to Aya, she couldn't forgive herself and she wouldn't let herself experience the pleasure of having a mate even if it means she needed to reject Yamato.

******~o~******

Aya's P.O.V

My gaze quickly dropped to my sleeping Uncle when I opened my eyes. My eyes fleeted around the room and I saw Miyu huddled in a corner sleeping soundly. I tried to smile but my lips refused to stretch. I was alive but soulless…empty and broken.

The tears didn't come; it wouldn't because there was none left. I slid my hand away from Uncle's grasp which woke him up.

He blinked wearily and when his eyes met mine, he bolted up and out of the door shouting for a nurse. I sighed and waited for him to come back to my side. He grasped my hand again and hold on to it like it was his lifeline and for his sake I smiled….a fake one.

He smiled in return and squeezed my hand in comfort.

"Please don't run away again." He said. I looked at him quietly before looking at the flowers by the bedside table. I couldn't appreciate them no matter how hard I tried.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, surprised at the iciness of my voice.

"Miyu told me. Why did you do that Aya? You nearly died."

"I wished I did."

I heard his sharp intake of breath and even without looking I know he was shaking his head in disapproval. I wanted to feel guilt but other than feeling hollow, I couldn't feel anything now.

I gaze back at him with hard eyes. "You shouldn't have saved me." I told him quietly, witnessing how hurt stabbed him hard. I wanted badly to hug him and promise him I wouldn't do it again but the feeling of dread and disgust took the better of me and willed me to stay put in bed.

He sighed, running both of his hands in his face and once again, grasped my hand but this time, his other hand willed my head to face him.

We stood there in silence, he studying me and me just simply looking at the only family I have left. I could see the resemblance of my father in him. Dark blue hair and silvery eyes that gleamed...sadly, and I know I was the one responsible for that. I wished he was living happily with his mate and not babysitting a hopeless and numb person like me. I was not worth anything. I wasn't worth to be love because I am...nothing.

"You need to be strong Aya. You need to be, please." he begged, his eyes starting to water and I hurriedly looked away, afraid to see how much I've hurt him. He move closer and hold my hand more tightly.

"Please Aya, for me. Please do it for me." He said, his voice trembling a little. I bit my lip and tried to block him out of my hearing as I closed my eyes shut but I could still his pleading voice and knew that I couldn't say no.

_I need to be strong..._

_Need to be..._

_For my Uncle..._

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I need to live but how long could I manage to breathe the same air knowing that my mate and his chosen partner for life was breathing it too, How could I be happy when they didn't know the pain I have gone through. How could I live knowing that I couldn't be whole?

I wanted to ask him all those questions but I know he wouldn't understand because he didn't share my pain. He only knew it by mind and never by heart for he was a person who deserved to be loved not like me. I shouldn't have hoped...I should never do...

"Aya, please..." My Uncle pleaded, his head bowed down as he sobbed quietly in my hand. I could feel his hot tears in my hand and never felt burn before by guilt.

"I couldn't promise you anything but I could try..." I said gently, patting his head. He looked up and once again I was stabbed by guilt that I could clearly feel by now as I saw his tear-stricken face.

My hand trembled and wiped a tear as one itself escape my eyes. I gasp as I felt a sprout of life within me but I couldn't hope because I knew deep inside that it wouldn't last long.

I stayed three more weeks in the hospital, going to another therapy from another and all throughout those weeks, Miyu stayed there for me. I knew she still thinks that I was lying but nevertheless, I couldn't bring myself to care. The important thing was that she was there for me like a true friend should have. Lillian and Rena never did set foot in the hospital proving how unworthy friends they were and once again I cared less for them because starting that day when I opened my eyes and vowed to try living for my Uncle, my sole purpose was to live, not for myself but for him and for everyone who cared. By the time, I was discharge from the hospital, I was skinnier than I ever had and more than that, I was more lifeless and so as my wolf. Miyu tried taking me to a run but everytime I tried, I stumbled from the littlest and effortless movements that I could do before without fail. My wolf's golden form had became dull and lifeless too as it had lose its natural shine and light shade.

I stayed in the house for another day as Uncle asked me to. He said I could be home schooled now and I was thankful for that but today, I needed to settle everything so I could continue my studies at the confines of my house.

I woke up, dreading to face everyone especially the ones who had witnessed that event. I closed my eyes tightly, telling myself that everything was for my Uncle. I needed to do this, just this once, just this day. I will never set foot in that place again. I promised myself.

I decided on a pink blouse that screamed plain to it and a nice white plaited skirt that flow past my knees. There's no use to dress fashionably when all I could project to others was a plain, boring and lonely gal.

I hurried down the stairs, grab an apple and got out of the door. I decided walking would give me time to compose myself but I know that the dread will also eat me up if I didn't settle things quickly. I couldn't even imagine what I was supposed to feel if I accidentally meet my mate. Would it be the same? Would I still feel the pull? After everything that has happen, perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps, he is not the one but my wolf told me that I am right that he was the one who made a mistake. But is he? Wasn't that me? I wasn't worthy of him because I am weak. He must have known it that's why he rejected me or perhaps, the moon goddess did a mistake pairing as up or it could just be the fates playing with my life.

I sighed gently and looked up at the sky. The sun was bright and warm against my pale skin. I winced as I spotted new bruises in my right arm. My skin had gone sensitive and the littlest bump would turn out to be this bluish-violet circle that hurts when touched.

I've read of rejected mates and even if their cases were few, only two female survived, the others wasn't that strong to fight the drain of energy and after a month, they died the most painful death; their wolves leaving their body similar to a soul living its sacred temple. I shivered at the thought and feared for myself. Perhaps, I will die soon but my mate wouldn't. The one who made the rejection didn't feel its murderous effect, for they were given new mates. It has been that ever since she was born. Rejection had been a mortal sin that the goddess must have thought that anyone who has been rejected was truly unworthy for rejecting your soul partner was a thing that happens rarely.

The wind rustled through the branches of the huge trees that only grow in this path by the forest I chose to take to get me to school much more early. The birds were chirping merrily and the light scrapes behind the bushes indicated another wild life. A small smile lit my face as I realized how I dreamt to experience this calm and peaceful place but it ended very soon as the path stop to a dead end near the school.

My anxiety took back its place in my mind and I fidgeted with my fingers, still deciding whether to continue or not. Though, I knew already that whatever happens, I should.

I heaved a deep breath and walk to school with my head shamelessly bowed down. I couldn't take the stares that were directed at me as soon as I past the parking lot. The crowd's whispers were too much to bear, left without a choice; I walked briskly and sighed in relief when I was finally inside. At least here, there were just a few students hanging around and most of them were getting ready for their classes.

I let my long hair fall perfectly in my face and continue my way through the crowd, praying that no one especially the unwanted ones to see me.

I smiled gratefully when I reached the dean's office unrecognized. At least, I was safe from all of them who's always trying to break me down, not that they already did but I refused to experience the pain again for the second time, I knew, will be the death of me.

The conversation with the dean about my situation didn't last too long. He was a kind-hearted and understanding old man who quickly granted my discharge from the school. I thanked him and quickly hurried away knowing it's almost lunch break and more students will be in the hallway. I fisted both of my hands in my side, nervously looking around every corner I passed, making sure that he...wasn't there.

My footsteps faltered as his scent reached my nostrils. I couldn't help myself but breathe a lungful of it but quickly stiffened. i shouldn't have. I thought as that too familiar pain started in my heart again. I clutched my chest in an attempt to breathe normally, walking with increased speed to get away from him. He was dangerously near, his strong scent indicates so as well as Ran's and I didn't want to see them. I don't want them to see what they have done to me. I was a coward and I know it, but I'd rather be one than to be humiliated once again!

My tears were threatening to spill any second from now and though I tried hard to hold it off, I was weak and the flood of tears stained my cheeks. It was purely of fear and not of pain for I realized I am afraid to feel that painful stab in my heart once again.

I was suddenly jerked away by a harsh hand, grasping my right arm and I was sure, another bruise will soon appear to join the others. I was effortlessly dragged inside the janitor's quarter and was thrown hard against the wall, that my bones cracked and my limbs ached so much.

I didn't have the time to cry, when a filthy cloth was pushed to my mouth and was quickly bonded around my head. My eyes widened in disbelief at what's happening now but even before my mind could clear of the haze it was in, my hair was pulled harshly by the side earning a muffled cry from my lips. I heard a deep gruesome chuckle and a male scent hit me hard. The scent I recognized as that of Silva. I shivered terribly when I felt his hot breath in the nook of my neck and shoulder.

"You didn't think you could get away from me do you?" He whispered near my ear that made me shiver in utter disgust.

I wanted to beg him to stop, to fight him off but then, I realized he had tied my hands in my back and I couldn't defend myself in anyway. I felt him withdrawing and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of me, crouching to eye level so I could see his lust-filled eyes. I whimpered and tried to move back but hit the cold hard wall instead. I looked at him fearfully as he started inching closer, his eyes were black indicating that he's wolf had take over. I could already know what's going to happen and my heart sunk low in my heart as he started pulling my shirt off. I could only plead using my eyes and whimper in protest but all it did was fuel his resolve to have me and before I could even say a silent prayer, his punishing mouth settled over mine, robbing the breath from my lungs. Tears merely lashed down my cheeks as his sinful mouth continued to assault me. His hands were roaming over my body, touching places that my mate had the liberty to touch but he was not here, not the person taking my virtue away but the person who had taken everything away from me. He took my happiness and this time, the only thing that I could call my own, will be mercilessly taken by a hormone-crazed jock. I cried my heart out, drowning in pain, fear and pity for myself as he shred the last pieces of my clothes, ripping my undergarments like they were nothing but thrash.

I breathed harshly as he undressed himself all the while his eyes feasting on my body. I could hardly see through the flood of tears but I know that his eyes were gleaming in triumph. In a harsh movement he opened my legs widely and positioned himself above me, a smirk playing in his lips.

"You're going to be mine now." He said hoarsely and I closed my eyes, praying for death to take my life . He gripped my hips tightly raising it to him. I quivered hopelessly knowing that this is my sad end.

******~o~******

**~No One's P.O.V~**

Richard sighed worriedly for the umpteenth time as he stared at the wall clock on the opposite side of his working table. It has been two hours and Aya still wasn't home yet! He was a fool, he thought. He shouldn't have let her settle things on her own.

Richard started pacing nervously. He had a bad feeling ever since the door bang shut when she left and he knew something was about to happen. He froze when the telephone rang. His heart beat frantically as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Mr. Hoshino?" He heard Miyu's trembling voice on the other line and immediately started sweating profusely as he noted the fear in her voice.

"What is it Miyu?" He asked fearing that the answer was about his niece and he was not mistaken as Miyu sobbed on the other line.

"A-Aya...she—"

* * *

><p><strong>(^_^)Author's Notes:<strong>

Yup...a massive cliff hanger...

I wonder what will happen to Aya... (=_=)...

Next Update might really REALLY be by next next month... Sorry that it will take that long or it could be earlier but then, it just depend on internet connection and my schedule to go with that..

BUT!

If you could introduce a deviant art member to me so I wouldn't spend my time in searching for one instead of writing the next chapter, then I could update real early... :)

Thanks for reading!

Keep the comments coming. Hungry for them! (Tummy growling)

and answer the poll...


	8. Tragic Romance

**HAVE YOU VOTE FOR THE POLL IN MY PROFILE ALREADY? IF NOT THEN YOU MIGHT WANT TO DO SO. THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY LAYS ON YOUR VOTES... **

**Love,**

**soulxbutterfly i**

**(^_^)PLEASE READ THIS 3 Dedicated to everyone who commented for the last chappie**

**(^_^)A/N:** Well, I really thought I could make this longer but just achieved over 3, 458 words in total.. and hey I put REI'S P.O.V ! :-)

I think that's pretty fine though. This chapter is composed of assorted point of views. Hope you'll like it and thanks for the lovely comments. Next update is still undecided. I could update earlier than expected or maybe after a month, though it's more like the latter. I'll do my best to write the next chapter quickly. Everybody hold on tight! This Romance/Tragedy is just officially starting!

Yeah I know, I really made Rei a bastard and you could hate him if you like but don't worry. I'm still having an internal battle with my mind and heart, who Aya should be with but then this is a Rei and Aya fan fiction. Would you hate me if I change it to Katase/Aya? (answers are expected to be in your comment) Don't worry though. I'm not changing it...

Merely thinking about it... :-) Very well, Enjoy! and do leave those awesome comments or threats if you want. I'll welcome any kind of comment you want to post. (^_^)

**Remember the phrases in italics means it's a wolf's dialogue**

**(*_*)THANKS FOR READING (*_*)**

_**(P.S: This is not edited. Sorry for the wrong spelling/grammars.)**_

**Chapter 8**

**Tragic Romance**

******~o~******

**Rei's P.O.V.**

Today wasn't any different; she was still not showing herself to school. I didn't know if I should feel sorry or guilty about what I've done but it's the only thing to keep her away from me. Whenever she's near, the memories of the kiss we shared always flood my mind cutting all train of thought I have. I couldn't do anything coherent when she's near because honestly, all I could think of was ways to claim her sweet soft lips. She was a distraction especially when that day she dressed up. I don't want to admit it, but I had this strong urge to rip the throats of those bloody were males that were disrobing her with their intense gazes. I could almost hear what's going in their head and it took all my control not to snatch her away and show them that she belongs to me, mark her as a mate should have been mark.

_Does she?_ My wolf asked, dripping with sarcasm.

I blinked twice. She doesn't.

After the rejection, the humiliation I had let her experience I don't have the right to claim her. Claim her? I gritted my teeth in disbelief. As days pass by, our connection strengthens to the point that I had sleepless nights because I dreamt of her. Being with Ran helped a little. I don't know what's happening. I could only blame it to the bond.

_You couldn't fight it._ My wolf said quietly.

I had and I still will. I love Ran and she was perfect to be Luna.

_Fool! The moon goddess wouldn't make a mistake by pairing you with Aya, she is strong!_

No! She is not! I told him fiercely, not noting the disappointment that leaked in my voice.

_Is_ _that why you don't want her? Bloody hell! You need to protect her!_

I shut him off, knowing his words will haunt me when I sleep. I run a hand through my hair as frustration eats me whole. I sighed irritated when the bell rang. Ran had told me to see her to her class. I walked briskly, shaking my head as a picture of I and my mate going to the same class flashed in my mind. The images that my mind were projecting were inevitable, whenever I tried to stop it, it only worsen to the point that I could almost smell her scent without her near and right now, I could smell her intoxicating vanilla scent that hung heavily on the air. I stopped momentarily breathing her in until the thought of her being here stuck me hard. My eyes rapidly scanned the hallway, searching for her but she was nowhere.

My heart constricted to unknown reasons as downy hair started rising in my body. My wolf started becoming restless, that I myself felt something bad is happening. Where...I have no idea but to whom, my wolf was howling for my mate. I didn't know where my feet would take me as I scurried from another hallway to another. My heart was racing a mile as her scent became more noticeable.

My breath hitched in my throat as I heard faint sobs from the Janitors quarter. I run and almost rip the door open only to find a disgruntled Miyu in the floor in front of an unconscious Silva who was naked except for the smear of blood in his stomach.

My eyes scanned the darkened room for my mate but she wasn't there though her scent clung heavily to the air. I stepped inside the room, crouching to a still sobbing Miyu. I noted some clothing scattered on the floor and my nose flared as I inhaled my mate's feminine scent from it.

"What happened?" I asked, my fist curling with a reason I couldn't name.

Miyu didn't lift her head and when I thought she wouldn't answer me, I heard her whispering in a very low voice but enough for me to hear.

"A-Aya...she...she was..." she sobbed harder and I felt rage boiling up in me as I put the pieces together. Silva raped my mate! I growled harshly in my throat and within seconds I had Silva pressed in the wall my fingers dug deep in his neck. Kill him. My wolf was saying and I wanted to do so but my human side stopped me.

"Rei no!" Miyu cried, pulling me away but I ignored her, my anger rising up a notch as I smelled my mates scent almost all over him. I snarled viciously, wanting to rip his throat. Silva groaned in pain, whimpered in pleading but I didn't let him go.

"What did you do?" I asked through gritted teeth, my body was trembling as I edge nearer to shifting to wolf.

"I promise...I-I wasn't able to-"

Unable in holding my anger anymore, I punched him hard and sent him flying to the opposite wall. I heard bones crackling and decided it still wasn't enough to make him pay from ravishing my mate but Miyu stopped me.

"A-Aya's o-okay now, y-you need to see her...a guy came and took her there..." She said, voice still trembling, her eyes, refusing to meet mine.

"Where?" I couldn't help but snarl, my anger still burning through me.

"...I-I'll take care of S-Silva..."

I frowned at her shivering form wanting to ask who was the guy who save my mate but felt my anger rising up again as I imagine how Silva abused my mate. I growled and within seconds I am in wolf form. I nodded to Miyu and headed to the hospital. I need to make sure my mate is okay or I will go insane.

******~o~******

**Miyu's P.O.V. (The same time Aya was being abused or before Rei found her)**

I fumbled with my phone, checking for Yamato's text messages. We are officially bonded now. He marked me two weeks ago, since Aya started becoming okay.

Though I know she was nowhere okay, with her scrawny appearance, pale skin and dark eyes that beg for enough sleep, I and Yamato decided she'll be all right soon. I badly hope we were right but I couldn't believe it, not whenever Aya's lifeless gaze met mine or the way she smiled that didn't even reach her eyes. She was suffering and with reasons I couldn't understand or rather believe...

I know the same reason, but whenever I asked her, she refused to talk about it and I could always see the pain that crossed her eyes and then I realized that she wasn't lying.

No one could ever inflict too much pain; only those that we love who had turned their backs on us. Rei was Aya's mate, but where Ran goes, I don't have a single idea. If she was lying I couldn't tell, because the bond they 'shared' looked real- - - real enough to make me believe the lies until everything had been too late.

I took a deep breath, pushing the guilt aside when I heard a loud thump as I passed by the Janitor's quarter. I waited for another sound, suspiciously eyeing the room, thinking a couple might just be having fun in there when I heard a whimper. I froze in my spot as I hear something near to a cloth being torn and then a deep chuckle that didn't failed to send me shivering in fear. I heard a faint sob and then without thinking I flung the door open.

My eyes widened incredulously when they focus on a naked Silva on top of a sobbing Aya. I quickly run to them, pushing away Silva as rage consumed me. He flung to the nearest wall. Aya stayed still, her skin turning paler and her breathing becoming slower, just like what happened to the hospital. I hastened to dress her up to ease her in her shivering state but her body merely trembled more as second passed by. I didn't realized I was crying not until, droplets of my tears soaked one of her sleeves. I held her near, soothing her with whispers of comfort but it didn't stop the flood of tears. I looked down at her, gasping as I saw how frightened she look and just then she started thrashing from my hold.

"Get away from me!" She cried, pushing me with little effort. I saw the massive bruises that cover her arm and couldn't help but glare at Silva, who was still unconscious near the wall I flung him at but it didn't stop me on hurling the object my hand had grasped, vaguely knowing it was a Swiss knife and it hit him right in his stomach making him groaned in pain. I ignored him as I tended to Aya, who had pushed herself away from me to the nearest wall, curling up in grave fear. I felt my heart clenching and decided to call up Uncle Richard, not knowing what else to do.

The phone rang and I waited patiently, sobbing my heart out in pity for Aya.

After a few more rings, Uncle Richard picked up the phone.

"Mr. Hoshino?" I asked, my voice trembling a little as I suppressed a sob.

"What is it Miyu?" He asked worriedly, I could almost tell he knew. I couldn't help but sob once again as my eyes flew to Aya.

"A-Aya...she-"

"What happened, Miyu?"

I bit my lip, drawing blood from the pressure of holding my tears.

"-she was raped."

The line went silent and then I heard the phone dropping to the floor, followed by paws hitting the carpeted floor, that's when I know he shifted to his wolf. I turned to Aya, planning to get her out, at least out the hallway when a shadow blocked the light from the door.

I turned to it, almost ready to pounce the newcomer but stopped quickly when he all but hurried to Aya's side. I tried to warn him that she wouldn't like to be touch but it seems he knew how to handle it. His dark blue hair fall over his eyes, hiding its true color. I stared at him, wondering who he was, not bothering to stop him, not when Aya seemed to relax in his shoulder. His head turned to me, his jaw set to a grim line. "Where's the nearest hospital?" He asked through gritted teeth.

I gulped once, looking at Silva. He followed my gaze and growled low in his throat.

"He did this?" He asked stiffly.

I nodded, "Who are you?" I asked, smelling an unfamiliar scent on him and before he could answer I already know that he was a rogue. Oddly enough I didn't feel threatened as I noted his arms protectively around my friend.

"You don't need to know anything. I need to take her to the hospital soon."

I nodded again feeling idiotic for agreeing with him but I don't have a choice, I am not capable of fighting him.

"It's a fifteen minute drive from here; head straight north and you'll be there soon." I instructed him. I tried to stand up but my legs were like jelly, they gave away of my shock state.

"I need to go. Thank you."

With that he left with Aya, leaving me to ponder on what my poor friend had to experience of all people and if she'll be okay with that guy.

******~o~******

**Rei's P.O.V.**

When I arrived, Richard was already there; he was nervously pacing outside Aya's room. I urge myself to take a step back and watched him silently, hesitating if I should go to him or not. He might already know about me and her niece being mate and then the rejection won't be a secret to him either.

I wasn't welcome here. I sighed irritated, wanting to claim my right as her mate.

_Rights?_ My wolf taunted and I cowered in shame. Rights, I suppose I don't have that now and I wonder if I could have it back.

_You could, just accept her already! _

I curled my fist in frustration. I couldn't do that. There are more important things than that.

_More important? Ha! Are you really out of your mind?_

Just shut the hell up! I shut him off quickly, cringing at the words he said. He was right. I did wrong but I couldn't accept her. It wasn't right. I love Ran and she was the perfect Luna.

_It sounds like you're convincing yourself. _My wolf growled and on its own accord, pushed itself on the darkest part of my mind. I groaned in annoyance, gnashing my teeth in anger. My wolf had always been the cleverest I could wish for but right now, his wisdom didn't help me a bit. It did little on clearing my hazy mind; instead it made me more confused than before.

"Son?"

I turned to my father, meeting his eyes that mirrored the surprise in mine.

"Are you here for Aya?" I asked him quickly.

He nodded, studying me curiously. "I take it; you're here for her too?"

I nodded stiffly and gestured for him to follow me to where Richard was. I don't believe my father knows the truth but my appearance today would confuse him. An alpha wolf couldn't leave his mate once he found her and in my case, it was true; the only difference was he thinks my mate is Ran when Aya is the real one.

"Richard." I greeted, successfully putting on my icy facade. He looked at me in surprise then to my father. He smiled softly and nodded as an acknowledgement to our appearance. He must have thought I'm only accompanying my father when he didn't ask why I was there which made me relax a little. My eyes focused on the door of her room, wanting to grab it open and rushed to her side to make sure she was okay.

"Who did this inhumane behaviour?" I heard my father asking; I couldn't help but answer trough gritted teeth, just barely keeping my temper in check.

"Silva"

"Silva Rafael?" Richard asked, his eyes turning to midnight black. Father was quick to calm him.

"He's being taken care of, I assure you." I said, opening up the packs' mind link to give orders to the police.

"Who took Aya here?" Richard asked taking a deep breath.

I shook my head, hating the lack of information I could give. "Only Miyu knows."

I heard him sighing wearily. "I hope she'll be okay. The nurse had given her a tranquilizer. She was thrashing, never wanting to be touch. I want to rip that bastards head and beat him to death!"

Father shook his head and ordered me through our mind link to go check on Aya. I hesitated for a while, confused as why he would want me to do that but I shrugged it off quickly as the urge to see my mate get the best of me. I nodded and headed for her room.

Once inside, I locked the door and stayed in my spot watching the rise and fall of her chest under the white cover of the bed. I made my way to her, my eyes making their way to her angelic face. I saw the bruises and cringe at the thought that I was the one who caused it. I grabbed a chair and sat quietly there. I couldn't take my eyes away from her and before I know it, I was leaning closer to her, my hand clasping her free one and squeezing it affectionately. I didn't let myself think and just let the sparks of pleasure on being able to hold her consumed me.

"Aya." I let her name slip from my lips, savouring the way it roll off my tongue in a sweet caress. I smiled satisfied as she responded quickly, her head moving to my direction and her eyes fluttering open and then she smiled. It seemed the time stopped by as we continued to gaze at each other with longing. I wished it could have been like this in different circumstances.

"You came." She murmured happily.

"Yes." I nodded and let my other hand caressed her cheek. Once again, she responded to the touch by pressing her cheek closer to my palm. Sparks erupted and before I could stop myself, I had leaned over her, pressing my lip on hers. She sighed in pleasure, her arms shakily sneaking to my nape and curling there. I smiled on her lips and pull back a little. I gaze at her amber eyes and felt myself being lost to it. I wanted her and I couldn't deny it anymore. She was my mate but the next words she said dragged me back to the unpleasant reality.

"Claim me." She pleaded.

I harshly took a step back, disgusted with myself for giving in to the bond so easily. I didn't want her. I love Ran. I shook my head at her and in that moment all I wanted was the ground to open up and swallow me whole as I saw the tears flowing in her cheeks.

"I—"

"Get out!" She screamed and I froze in my spot as I saw the raw hatred that was visible in her eyes. The nurse rushed in the room with Richard and my father. I was glad they didn't ask me what happened because if I did, I believe I would have spilled my foolishness to them and everything would be over.

I exited the room quietly and leaned my forehead in the wall, trying to figure things out and only one thing became clearer with each passing day.

I rejected the person who would make me whole...

******~o~******

**Richard's P.O.V.**

I watched Aya sleep quietly, her breathing even. She was getting paler as the days passed by. She was still hysterical, thrashing whenever someone aside from Miyu and I touched her. I curled my fist in anger. I wanted to hunt the bastard that assaulted her, but the Alpha himself had reassured me it was being taken care of.

My mind flew to her mate. It was obvious, it was Rei. I was more shock than surprised to see him in the hospital. I thought what happened to Aya had knocked some sense on him but I was wrong. He made it worse. The bruises wouldn't disappear and the doctor told me that if she didn't eat well, she could die anytime. There were dark bags under her eyes and she was always sleeping. She refused to eat and even if she did, she would vomit and eating doesn't make sense anymore. I ran a hand through my hair. I called up my mate and asked for her to come here. She was a good woman and I know she could help Aya get well. I focus on Aya as she showed the signs of waking up.

"U-uncle?" Her voice was trembling.

"Yes dear...You need to eat. Your Aunt Cecile is arriving here. You'll meet my mate at last!" I said cheerfully. She squeezed my hand and offered me a small smile. "I'm glad for you Uncle. At least you wouldn't be alone anymore if ever I—"

I didn't let her finish what she's about to say. I quickly scrambled to my feet and grabbed her wheelchair, cringing at the thought that she couldn't even walk now. Her strength was beginning to drain from her. The doctor had warned me not to take her home but I wanted to. She doesn't want to stay there either and Miyu was always here to help me take care of her.

"I'll just get some food in the kitchen. I baked a cake. I'm sure you'll like it!"

"Uncle, I want to get out in the garden please."

"The garden?" I asked a little worried but then, I suppose, a little fresh air would be good for her health. I smiled at her. "Sure dear."

I lifted her effortlessly from the bed and put her down in the wheelchair. I quickly took her to the garden leaving her in front of the pond as she wanted to.

" Thank you Uncle. I love you." She murmured quietly and hug me tightly. I fought with the tears threatening to come and hug her back.

"I love you too. You need to get well. Wait here okay? I'm just going to get that cake."

She nodded solemnly and turn her attention to the pond, watching the gold fish there. I planted a kiss on her forehead and stalked off to the kitchen not expecting that once I came back, she will not be there anymore...

**Author Notes:**

Well, another chapter to keep you thinking of what will happen to Aya... Hmmmmm... Rei's such a bastard but he's still good looking though.. Hahahahaha...

I love Rei so don't worry everyone but do worry about Aya though...

Leave comments lovely readers and co-writers. Thank you ladies and gentleman. See you soon. Like I said the next update is still undecided. Watch out, I might pop anytime and update**... (_)**

**Please do answer the poll too...**


	9. Kidnapped and Saved

**(^_^)AUTHORS NOTE: (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ TILL THE END. *THERE'S A SURPRISE!*<strong>

This is the last of the despair chapters, next chapter is "The New Beginning". New characters will be introduced. So stay tune. I know the despair chapters are greatly depressing and a little boring but don't worry everything will ease up soon.

Thanks for reading. Next update might be in August or last day of July. I'm busy with Calculus and physics and I don't really want to rush because rushing is REALLY BAD…

And just to warn you guys, this chapter is a bit long and I hope you'll read every bits of it…. Thanks a lot!

_**by soulXbutterfly**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chappie 9<strong>

**Kidnapped and Saved**

The light afternoon breeze played with Aya's hair as the fresh scent of pine trees reached her nostrils. She inhaled a lungful of air and breathed it out in a weary sigh that broke out the chirps of the birds and rustles of the branches of trees. Her eyes focused on the withered white rose that she cared for. It was dry, lifeless and dull just like what she was feeling now. Her heart gave out a painful squeeze making her coughed out blood. She covered her mouth with one trembling hand in an attempt to subdue the sound. Her hand was smeared with blood. Her uncle didn't know of it and she intended to keep it that way and once her Aunt Cecile arrives, she doesn't need to pretend that she wanted to live anymore.

Death-painless and quick, that's how she wanted her life to end. Another coughing fit started and she stood up shakily. Her hand flew to clasp anything that could support her to stand up. Her vision was blurry and her legs don't have enough strength to hold her. She inhaled another lungful of air and whimpered as that simple action to stay alive, awaken more pain than she could bear.

She could see the gate that will lead to the forest and she struggled to get there as she coughed more blood. She needed to escape everything. She needed to escape life.

Once she pushed the gate open, she raised her arm to shade her eyes from the blazing sun. It was scorching hot and her bruises throb painfully. She collapsed in the grass just a few feet away from the open gate. She could feel it was harder to breathe and was afraid to start convulsing again. It was painful, as her bones and limbs dislocate, as her heart pump wildly sending all the blood in her head and her teeth gritted out hard to suppress the cry of pain that she hated.

She hated everything. She hated being weak.

Aya closed her eyes tightly as she lay still on the ground, thankful that she wasn't convulsing near to death.

The twitch of a nearby branch made her eyes flew open. On instinct she sat up. Her bones crackled from the action and she winced from the pain it cause. She looked around; her eyes straining to see what caused the sound.

Another twitch left her shuddering. Her blurry vision focused on a silhouette of a man, standing under the shade of the elm tree not a foot away from her. She took in a breath and shuddered in fear as the stranger started towards her.

In a blink, he was in front of her, deep blue eyes staring back at her with warmth. She didn't know why she relaxed but as soon as the stranger touched her hand, a wave of comfort embraced her. Her eyes struggled to stay open but they were heavy from lack of sleep.

"Sleep" A deep voice told her softly. She knew that voice but her mind wouldn't process who it was. Losing the battle to the urge to sleep, she succumbed to the feeling and limply leaned to the stranger. The stranger carried her bridal style, cradling her head to his of shoulder.

She was vaguely aware as a set of footsteps joined the stranger holding her. She could even hear them talking and oddly felt safe as the darkness consumed her fully.

"She needs medical attention, Aid." The man holding her said worriedly, she could feel him boring a hole at her face.

"Yes, I'm calling Dave now"

Aya's P.O.V.

I could feel warmth and pain mixing inside of me. I coughed again, not bothering to open my eyes nor brush the blood staining my lips. I could hear something thumping in a past beat and I smiled softly as I felt something warm wiping the blood in my mouth.

I feel safe and if this is a dream. I don't want it to end.

I knew I wasn't thinking rational. I stopped thinking as the strange yet comforting warmth embraced me. I knew for a fact that the stranger carrying me is a rogue. The scent of pine trees hung heavily, it was all I could breathe.

I could hear the faintest noise, be it a scratch or a flap of wings. I was aware but my body seemed sleeping blissfully. I could hear voices and I tried hard to concentrate on them.

"I think one of us needs to shift in wolf form." A new voice said, the one who I remembered said he would call 'Dave'.

"Yeah, I'll shift. You hold her."

I was transferred to the owner of the new voice gently like I was a fragile thing they couldn't afford to break.

"Damn it Adam! She's weightless and look almost her whole arm is covered with bruises. What exactly is ailing her?"

I didn't cringe at the timbre of his voice; instead I was flattered to realized he was worried.

"I don't know either, that's why we need to get her back to the hospital fast!"

I heard clothes being ripped off, and paws hitting the earthy soil. Again, I was transferred to something that felt fury, silky and extremely comfortable.

"I think she likes your wolf!"

A deep appreciative rumble answered the voice and soon, I was seated up, my head leaning to a solid wall, this wall though had a rhythmic thump in it. I sighed in bliss and snuggled to the source of warmth. Somehow, the pain was getting bearable.

"Aya."

My head snapped up though my eyes refused to open.

"I'm Aid and the wolf we're riding on is Adam. We'll be taking you to a hospital. What hurts the most?" He asked softly, I was surprised that he could say that with his deep voice.

My hands were shaky as I touched my chest, wanting to tell him that it was the source of pain. I coughed again and Aid cursed as I felt more blood coming out my mouth.

"Shit Adam! She's coughing again. I think she has trouble breathing too!"

A frustrated growl ripped through the air and my eyes shot out unconsciously to tap the fur my hand could rest.

"Aya, listen to me. Do not sleep okay. Just think about….uh.. Anything!"

I wanted to chuckle at the hysteria in his voice but cough instead earning another worried curse from him.

I wanted to think anything but my mind was coming up blank. All I could think was I could feel it-death that is.

The wolf carrying us stopped gently and Aid scooped me up effortlessly and started jogging.

I heard bones crackling and soon, I smelled Adam's scent in the air. Without seeing it, I knew he was back in human form. I could hear lots of footsteps, doors closing and frantic shouts.

"Dave, she's sick!" Adam's worried voice sliced the air, I crack my eyes open, to see a blurry looking man in a white robe in front of me. He must be Dave.

"What happened to her? God! She looks terrible!" A new voice said, whom I think was Dave's

"We don't know either. She's coughing blood too. You need to check on her quickly!" Adam said, almost ordered to him.

Soon, I heard wheels wiring to my direction then I was laid to a soft mattress. I instantly felt cold, my arms shooting upward to grab the warmth that disappeared.

"She needs us!" Aid said.

"I' m sorry. Both of you are not allowed in the emergency room. I'll take care of her." Dave said and soon, I was being moved somewhere, where the noise faded replaced by few footsteps.

I tried to open my eyes again but it was too painful to do so. I whimpered and coughed blood again as the pain started in my chest.

I sucked in a breath, not aware of what's happening around me anymore. All I could feel was that unbearable pain. My eyes rolled up as another seizure started.

But my mind seemed not to care as the memories of rejection filled my vision. I scream and trashed around, wanting to forget all of it but it stayed playing until I couldn't breathe right anymore. I felt something was put in my mouth, but it was no use. There was nothing to breathe in but despair.

My chest shot upward, my bones crackling from it. My heart beat raced abnormally and I could feel all the blood going through it. Just as then, when I felt my heart would explode, I was dragged back down. The impact of my body in the mattress made me groan but then my breathing started going back to normal.

I wanted to die but I knew death is slipping from my grasp.

No One's P.O.V.

"She's fine, the operation was a bit crazy huh?" A nurse said wiping his eyebrow of the bead of sweat.

"Yes, I don't believe in miracles but it seems she showed me it's true." Another one commented, a grin in his face.

"I just hope she's going to be fine soon. " Dave said with a shake of his head. He was tired and worried which rarely ever happens but that girl awoken that much of emotion in him. Somehow he could feel her pain, it was unbearable that it almost took the breath out of his lungs. It was a miracle. She was dangerously in the edge of death and he almost thought that she would eventually die but then once the twins entered the operating room without notice and braced her convulsing body he was pretty amazed of what they made possible to do. They give her life and it's about damn time they did! That duo!

"But doctor is it all right for them to stay with her?"

He smiled. "Yes, she'll recover soon with them around."

"That's impossible! With the amount of bruises, dislocated limbs and fractured bones I think she'll stay paralyze for half a year and it will took a whole year for full recovery!"

All the nurses and the other doctors muttered their agreement but Dave just grin widely.

"I'll bet on it that it will take her a month for full recovery. You shouldn't look down on her."

She's much much more. He thought.

(AUTHOR NOTES: I thought of stopping here but then I guess, it's a bit early for that…Keep Reading..)

Aya blink twice, her eyes readjusting to her surroundings. It was oddly bright, she could even feel the heat seeping in her skin and with much fidgeting, she managed to push off the thick blanket. She sat up, her head throbbing with mild pain and her body was sore from lying stiffly.

The first thing her eyes laid on were two pairs of sneakers carelessly thrown in the floor before it slid to two unconscious male bodies, laying face down the couch.

The normal thing to do was either shriek in surprise or demand where she was but Aya did neither of those. Instead, a knowing smile curve her lips. She remembered them. They were Aiden and Adam but she couldn't tell who's who from them when they look identical.

She sighed and got up from the bed taking in the look of the room she was in. The walls were painted yellow and the curtains were white dotted with light yellow circles. The carpet was soft against her skin, like how a fur felt.

Aya smiled and tune in with her wolf but it quickly died when she felt her longing. The pain crept in her chest then race to her mind, bursting with vivid yet excruciating brightness. That's when the puzzle in her mind once again became whole.

She was REJECTED.

The dull ache, once again lingered in her soul but the tears she expected to come flooding never occurred. Instead, she felt empty but aching no more.

When she looked up, her eyes locked with a pair of bright blue ones and strangely she felt drawn to its owner. Her heartbeat stutter almost near to its normal rhythm, she could feel the connection, a bond that was not visible. She shook her head. She had a mate!

"No, you're not my mate!" she blurted and pulled away from the gaze.

"Of course not." A male voice sliced in and once again she was drawn to him, but not only him but to the amber-eyed guy beside him.

"Aiden." She murmured his name, a smile instantly lighting up her face which turn even wider when she recognized the blue-eyed guy. "Adam."

The two grunted and almost groan. They shared a look before standing up and nodding at her.

"I suppose the two of you saved me." She begun then paused and assessed the twins. They were not identical anymore. It must have been their eyes that were giving so much difference, she decided.

"Uh-huh." Adam said with a nod.

"You're the rogue too. I guess this is not kidnapping is it?"

Adam snorted which earned him a slap in the back from his twin. "Never." He affirmed.

"That's right but we took you for a reason." Aiden added and bolted up, stalking towards her.

Aya suddenly felt warmer when he got closer. She sighed happily, forgetting the pain for once.

"What could it be? And – oh! I – uh – thank you for saving me."

Adam suddenly stood up. "We'll talk about that later. For now, you need to eat first."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES<strong>

I just want to tell you that this story moves slower okay because once I start the 'peak' (exciting chapters) it would move on a fast pace and once it does, I want all of you to understand the way the characters acted and their reasons for it.

Once the next chapter is uploaded, there will be lots of Rei's P.O.V too and more of the rogue's side. Again, rogues are werewolves who do not belong to a pack or who belongs in one, but once he/she entered a new territory, he/she will automatically be termed as one (rogue).

Packs are groups of wolves. The numbers of shifters or werewolves in a pack could range to as many as the alpha can rule. An alpha is a leader of the pack. He is responsible for his pack and so as the Luna. The Luna is also called as Alpha Female. Alpha Females are mates of Alphas and they are really powerful too.

If someone doesn't understand what a mate is, it's in other words a 'soulmate'. There's only a single mate for one werewolf and whenever they meet, sparks will always appear on them signaling their 'bond' but to make a mate his/her, the male wolf usually do the claiming by sinking their teeth to the females neck.

I'm sorry if I need to explain these things to you but I guess, you need to understand the basics since I won't be able to explain those terms once the next chapter is uploaded.

DESPAIR CHAPTERS:

from Chapter 6 (Aya's Fall) to Chapter 9 (Kidnapped and Saved)

**SURPRISE :-)**

**I posted a sneak peak for the next chapter in my profile. So, you could visit there and check it out.**


	10. Tomorrow

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Hey everyone. Hope you missed me because I certainly missed all of you. :)) …**

**Here is the promised chapter. Hope you do like it and I've posted the trailer video in you tube. It's only a minute and a half..lol…Please watch it… and I'll be ready for your daggers…**

**Watch it here: SoulXbutterfly# or just go to facebook and type soulXbutterfly... Thanks!**

**I can't believe I finally made it to chapter ten! Oh god. Though I do think that Sweet Rejection will only take twenty chapters. Anyway hope all of you are still with me till the end!**

**One more thing, what you are about to read is the story after a month of Aya's disappearance. **

**love,**

**soulXbutterfly**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

**Tomorrow….**

Rei crouched down the vast meadow, his nostrils flaring when he caught her scent- Aya's scent. His eyes narrowed on the end of their pack border.

_She's with the enemy._

His blood run cold with the thought, his fist curling up and his eyes turning to midnight black as the wolf within him clawed to get out and saved their mate but he reigned it in forcing the facts in his mind.

One, he rejected her. Not only once but thrice.

Two, everyone thought his mate is Ran and

Three, his on a mission to bring her back safely.

It had been three weeks since Richard came stumbling in the pack's house with the news of Aya;s abduction, the blood staining the grass and the scent of a male rogue lingering. His teeth gritted in anger. Hell! He wanted her back! More than Richard could ever have yet he couldn't.

His head throb in frustration. He knew she's still alive. He was sure of that fact alone but either she's tortured to death or not, he didn't know.

He growled as mental images of her in great agony piled up in his head. He'll kill if needed be. He'll even wage war to get her back.

_Then what?_

He froze with his wolf's question. He didn't know what to do next if he could ever have her back safely but within arm's length.

_Accept her._

He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't be Alpha if he ever do that.

* * *

><p><em>After a week…<em>

Aya offered a small reassuring smile at Dave even with the twin's narrowed eyes trained on her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Because frankly, we could leave you here if you're not ready yet." Dave said, his smile strained and his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine with it." Aya nodded and looked back at the twins with a chuckle. "I'm okay with it A.A."

She smiled cheekily when the boys gagged at her nickname for them but she loved it all the more. Dave shook his head in amusement and stood up.

"You both heard her and as the Beta I approved." He stated casually and turned to left for the door but Aiden jump quickly and blocked his way.

"No, you are not letting her come with us Uncle." He all but growled but Dave just laughed at him.

"Come on boys. In the first place there wouldn't even be a truce without her!"

"A.A I'm fine with it really. It's been over a month now and I'm sure Uncle is worrying about me." Aya explained softly, brows creasing with worry.

Its been a month. Four weeks and thirty one days after her disappearance. Dave told her that the Shibuya pack found that she was here only two weeks ago and they were possibly preparing for a fight to get her back. She wasn't flattered instead she almost felt sad and disappointed that her stay with the Blue moon pack is about to end. They were anything but vicious and merciless as others described them. They're a big bunch of caring people especially the twins. She never thought she could still be comfortable around guys after what Silva did to her but she was wrong. She felt somewhat safe with these guys.

Aiden and Adam were sons of the Alpha of the pack but they were on a trip somewhere in New York so Dave's doing the duty as Beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Aya's P.O.V.<strong>

"Are you sure about that?" Adam asked, his deep blue eyes intently watching me. I sent him a smile, the kind that I couldn't manage doing before.

I heard them sighed in chorus and almost laughed when they shared a look that will surely end up to a fight over 'don't you mimic everything I say' ones. They were definitely cute when they do that.

"So I'll be off then. I'm on duty. Take care of yourself Aya!" Dave sent me one of his dimpled smile before shutting the door behind him.

"So brothers, I do hope you have something for me like a good-bye party." I teased them, loving the way their expressions soften when I called them 'brothers' and honestly I wish they were a part of my family. They made me feel safe, warm and happy – the emotion I never thought I could feel after the rejection. The deep clawing pain that I always expected upon remembering Rei didn't occurred, it never did since they brought me here…

"Earth to our little sis!" Aiden said with a grin. I shove him playfully and he shoved me back like a girl. I was thankful they never asked why I was sick before and constantly spacing out because I don't want their pity.

"You know, I really want to go shopping today." Adam said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shopping? Are you sure? Last time I checked, boys never like shopping." I pointed out.

"And last time I checked, girls love it so come on we better get going." He said and pulled me to stand. I smiled at him softly. It's flattering to know that they're willing to shop just to give me a good time.

"Fine then." I said and quickly headed upstairs with a big smile.

Shopping proved to be a depression healer, for me that is but for the twins, I think they look so defeated that I could almost hear them grumbling that they shouldn't have come every five minutes.

"A.A, lets go check that tattoo shop. " I said before dragging them there with all my might. I've gain weight now, not much but I my appetite is miraculously back but sadly, they're still to strong, they're not even budging.

"Lil' sis what do you want with a tattoo shop? Girls like your age shouldn't stain their baby skin!" Aiden scolded me playfully.

"Aiden's right sis." Adam nodded with a grin. I rolled my eyes at them and pouted cutely and stared pleadingly at them. Their groan made me chuckle.

"I can't stand her puppy dog look." Adam murmured under his breath but I still heard it and it made my grin wider.

At first, I thought they'll held me in as a prisoner or worse a hostage but I was shock to know that they want me to help them for the truce. They wanted to end the misunderstanding between them and my pack. I agreed and I don't really know why. Maybe its because I don't want anymore fights or maybe I just want to be free on being friends with them.

"So what do you want? Is it that white rose full of thorns, or the red one? And hey, that broken heart is pretty awesome!" Aiden said pulling me back to the present.

I stuck my tongue out to him and turned to the shop owner. "I want a crescent moon, gray and blue with a wolf on its back."

Silence surrounded us, even the other customers in the shop stopped talking and plainly looked at me in awe.

I glance at Adam and Aiden whose mouths were hanging open like I said something odd.

"Well?" I asked but they just stared at me. I huffed a breath and turn towards the owner who thank God was not looking like I said something out of this world. I mean, it's just a tattoo design!

"It's the same tattoo design of the Alpha and Luna. May I have your name young lady?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh." I blink rapidly. "I'm Aya." I said lost in thought. How's that even possible? It was a design that was engraved in my mind since I move here when I lost my parents.

"It's all right, I'll change the design." I said almost in a hurry. I felt my cheeks heating up when I realized the crowd was still gaping at me. I heard Adam cleared his throat.

"Its fine Aya. Mom and Dad had always wanted that for us." He said with a smile.

"That's right. They sure will be surprise that after five years we finally succumbed to that request." Aiden added thoughtfully. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled at them.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that."

After getting our tattoo, I felt like I was being put together, like I was being Aya again. We stopped in the house to drop off the shopping bags before they took me to the woods. They said, they wanted to have a picnic near a good spot that they discovered last time they went for a run. We shifted in our wolves and I was glad I could still do it. I thought my wolf had already died because of the rejection.

'Lets change back.' Adam suddenly ordered through our mind link. They connected me to their link as a part of welcoming me to their pack. I quickly headed to a nearby tree, shifted back to my human form and get dressed but even before I could turn around someone suddenly grabbed me and put on a cloth in my eyes.

"Sorry lil sis. It's a surprise." Aiden said and quickly tugged me away.

"Where are we going A.A?" I asked somewhat nervous.

"You'll like it we assure you." Aiden said. He must have stopped because I rammed in his back. Adam was quick to steady me back to my feet before removing the cloth binding my eyes.

I refused to open my eyes for a few seconds before blinking it back rapidly, as it adjusted to the light.

I gasped when I was greeted by the whole Blue moon pack. They were huddled in a corner, near the edge of the water with huge smiles on their faces. Dave was in front with his heart warming smile.

"You didn't think we'd let you leave just like that do you?" He asked and I don't know why I suddenly burst out crying like an idiot. Adam and Aiden pulled me into one of their bear hugs with a chuckle.

I wipe my tears with a smile and run into Dave's open arms. He was like a second Uncle to me.

"We will miss you." He said sincerely and then, all the pack members said that too in chorus.

"I'll miss everyone too." I said when a mischievous idea suddenly came to me. I quickly pushed Dave to the water and Olivia, his mate. The crowd burst into laughter when their head came up.

"Young lady!" Dave bellowed but I didn't paid him any attention as my eyes roamed around the waterfalls and the clear water. I shrieked when a hand pulled my right leg and then I was on the water.

I gasped for breath and shove water to Dave and Olivia's way. We both chuckle and look at the others.

"Come on everyone! It's a hot day!" I said and looked at Adam and Aiden who were grinning from ear to ear.

"Lets go everyone! It's a waterfall party!" The twins said in chorus and within a second the party has begun….

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's P.O.V.<strong>

"They what?" I exclaimed, knocking down my chair as I stood up in shock. I didn't think I hear what dad was saying about the enemy, the Blue Moon pack - the one who had Aya in their leash.

"They wanted a truce as an exchange for Aya." Dad said with a frown.

"It's a reasonable demand and a good one too." James, the pack' beta said. All the others mumbled their agreement except me. I sat back down, my hands clenching to a fist.' A truce? That pack killed a lot of them.' I said to my father through our mind link.

'The same as we Rei, we killed a lot of them too.'

I didn't have anything to say to that but while its true the fact that Aya has been kidnapped still isn't sitting well with me. The Blue Moon pack just said she was in good hands but is she?

"They'll be coming over tomorrow and we will welcome them here Rei but I'm still not withdrawing the guards in their spots." Dad announced and a chorus of 'yes alpha' resounded in the room.

I watched as everyone started out, leaving me, Dad, Richard and Cecile- Richards mate in deep thoughts.

"I hope she's fine Alpha." Richard said. His eyes were still clouded with worry and I think if not for Cecile's presence he would shatter in pain.

"I think she is fine Richard, their beta said so and I believed him."

Richard nodded thoughtfully and I saw Cecile giving him a reassuring smile that easily lit up his eyes.

I looked away. 'That's what mates do. They comfort each other. They-'

My wolf said but I cut him off quickly. I knew that. I knew exactly what mates are for.

"Rei, checked on the borders will you? The last thing we want is for the enemy to fool us. We need to make sure they really want a truce." Dad ordered cutting my train of thought. I quickly stood up and nodded at them before heading out.

Ran was waiting for me around a corner. "So they're giving her back in exchange for a truce?" she asked looking at her newly polished finger nails. I should have kiss her as a greeting or hold her close, but that was before I found out Aya was my mate. Now, the thought never even crossed my find. I couldn't feel the satisfaction of even kissing her let alone making love to her. That explains why I'm still not marking her as mine.

"Yes." I drawled out before turning away.

"Where are you going?" She asked and I froze.

"I need to check on our borders." I explained and added '"Alpha's order" as an afterthought so she couldn't asked me to leave it be and just plainly hang out with her.

I quickly get out of the pack house. I felt suffocated; her scent was not her usual. I'll make sure to ask her why she changed her perfume. I shook my head, stripped of my clothes and tied it to my leg before shifting to my wolf.

The other reason why I couldn't mark Ran was because it was getting harder to control my wolf. I was craving something. I was craving the all too familiar scent of sweet vanilla chocolate. I was craving my mate.

Yet I shouldn't…

I groaned as the inner turmoil started again. For the past weeks, my mind was always wandering to thoughts like. 'I shouldn't have let her go'. 'I should have let myself know her better'. And with that thoughts always accompany that single phrase which always halted me from thinking I did the wrong thing.

'You'll never be Alpha because she's weak.'

I stopped just at the end of the border and sniffed the air. No sign of rogues. If their desire of a truce is true then it mean I'll finally see her tomorrow….

Aya…..

I better need to think of what I'll do…about us…

* * *

><p><strong>Aya's P.O.V.<strong>

I bid the twins goodnight, kissed them both in their cheeks before slipping upstairs into a room they said is now mine. I closed the door quietly and let my eyes scanned the room. It was so cozy, I don't think I wanted to be apart from it. My eyes wandered to the lilac curtains, to the brown sofa bed and finally to my blue green bed that had allowed no nightmares to came to me. It was a bit odd, but the rejection didn't matter anymore now that I'm here which makes me wonder if it would when I saw him tomorrow.

Probably yes, I thought with a weary sigh. I should brace myself for the pain of seeing him again with Ran tomorrow and yet another fresh batch of hurt once I got separated to the twins.

I groaned. I wanted everything to be all right. Perhaps I just need to move on and finally accept his rejection. I mourned that thought over and know it's the best thing to do and who knows? Maybe I could transfer to here. Since there will be a truce, I could still see Uncle and at the same time let my heart heal a bit because I know it will never came back to normal again.

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be a new beginning…

Tomorrow I would see him again…

tomorrow I need to decide when to tell him I finally accept his rejection

and finally tomorrow…

I will pick up the shattered pieces of myself in the ground….

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong>

**So what do you think? Was it good? I'm so giddy for your comments!**

**Next update might be early-like by mid-August… :))**


	11. Tomorrow turns out to be Yesterday

**(^_^)AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorry for making all of you wait for so long. I was busy with my studies and also with my writer's career in wattpad XD I'm really sorry. I hope you'll like this chapter and once again if you like the story, please give me your comments. I'll be waiting for it.**

**Love y'all,**

**soulxbutterfly(*_*)**

**This chapter is not yet edited so sorry for the wrong spelling and grammars. I'll get to it ASAP (...O.0..)**

**Chapter 11**

**Tomorrow turns out be Yesterday**

**Rei's P.O.V.**

I've been tossing in my bed for hours. So much that the rustling of the bed sheet is the only thing I could hear. I couldn't sleep, not with the thought that hours from now, I could finally see her again –Aya. I sighed and sit up in bed exasperatedly. It's no use in trying to sleep, when an hour later it, dawn would break soon. I still haven't known what to do or what to say. I don't even know how to act when I see her.

I hate feeling so helpless, but what could I do? The mating pull had gotten stronger even with the countless rejection I did to her.

"What will I do?" I muttered in the darkness just to make sure that I still have my voice despite the close feeling in my throat.

"Goddamn!" I cursed loudly not caring if anyone in the pack house could hear me. To hell with them all!

'Aya and I need to settle things soon.' I thought grimly. I needed to get her out in my mind or I will go crazy soon and I have just the answer to that.

**Aya's P.O.V.**

I felt excitement and fear mixing in me that I hardly slept a wink last night. Aiden barged into my room with a tray of breakfast in one of his hands. I smiled at him and patted the side of the bed, motioning for him to sit down.

"Haven't slept at all?" he asked and bit on his apple.

I nodded sadly and sip the milk lazily. "I'm afraid to go." I admit and look at him under my eyelashes. He quirked an eyebrow at me and sprawled on the bed with his legs dangling on the edge.

"You don't need to go just yet. If you want, you could stay for a bit and let me and Adam do the business transactions."

"No. I need to assure Uncle I'm okay and I think its time to go back."

'It's time to face Rei' I wanted to add that but they didn't know anything about him.

"I've always been wondering when you'd tell me about what's making you fear to go home." Aiden started as if he had just read my mind. "Want to tell me about it?"

Just then Adam walked in with a breakfast tray on his hand. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the breakfast tray in my bed then it shifted to his twin and he growled annoyed.

"Not fair Bro." he muttered and stomped towards the bed. I chuckled, forgetting Aiden's inquiry for a bit until his gaze shifted again to mine.

I shook my head at him and he sighed and offered a small smile. 'When you're ready, we're here for you' He said through our mind link.

I felt a heavy weight being lifted from my chest. This is what I love about the twins. They're really like bothers to me. It's safe to tell them I love them like family. Like real siblings.

"I've organized ten men to go with us. Dave is going to speak with the Alpha." Adam said and plopped in the bed, oblivious to Aiden's and I silent agreement. "I'll miss you both guys." I said and bit my lip. I don't need to get teary-eyed just yet. I think I'll save it for later.

"We'll miss you too." They said in chorus and in a blink the two of them had engulfed me in a tight group hug. I would miss this. The brotherly love and warmth they can only give.

It was around lunch when we enter my pack's broder. I easily recognize some pack members in wolf form. The Alpha was there including my Uncle who wagged his tail upon spotting me. I nod at him but didn't made a move to go to his side. I stayed in between Aiden and Adam just like what is planned. Until the truce has been agreed, I couldn't leave their side. We were in human form, so we headed straight to the pack house where a number of people are outside. I quickly spotted Ran by the front with her eyebrows raised. She was inspecting my brothers like they were some piece of rare meat. I openly-glared at her, not minding if I am disrespecting her or not. As if the twins could sense my anger, they turned towards Ran and the expression of disgust quickly flooded their eyes. I smiled in relief when both of them laced their hands with me. I heard multiple gasps and some saying I whore myself to my brothers. I rolled my eyes and ignore them. The twins however, halted which forced me to stop too. They simultaneously look at the one who said it, and glared at him that the girl cowered away and paled.

"She's our sister moron. " They said in unison and smirk when the girl almost fainted in fear. We quickly resume our pace thankful that the Alpha hadn't witness a thing.

"How dare you treat a pack member of ours like that!" Ran bristled with fury.

Aiden glance at her briefly before shrugging his shoulders. "Why do you let a pack member to treat another like she's a scum?"

Ran flushed a bright red color. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. The twins tugged at my hand until we were inside.

I couldn't help but laughed gaily as her embarrass expression flashed in my head. "So you don't like her huh?" Adam commented lightly and grinned at me.

"She was my best friend once but not anymore."

We were ushered to the study were no one was. Adam and Aiden took a seat in the plush sofa and pat the middle for me to sit on.

"Your pack house is pretty big!" Aiden said and stretched his arms over his shoulder. His light gaze then hardened and he turned to me.

"What happened just a while ago, is that why you're afraid to go home?" He asked coldly. I was surprised to see this side of him. His amber eyes had hardened and so as all of his features. I gulped and look away, not trusting myself to speak.

Before I could even say anything, a familiar masculine scent hit me hard, making me dizzy. I felt a sting of pain in my heart. I looked up just in time when Rei entered the room with Ran on tow. His azure eyes instantly locked on mine and I felt the world go away for a bit until the series of rejection popped up in my head. My breathing became ragged, I clutched Adams hand tightly. He looked worriedly at me then to Rei and a flicker of understanding flashed in his dark blue eyes.

I heard Aiden growl low in his throat too. I should have known the moment they look at Rei they would know about everything. The twins clutched my hand tightly and sent their bone-chilling glares at Rei. Rei glared back at them and look accusingly at me I wanted to scream at him that I didn't tell anyone about us.

The atmosphere of the room had gotten heavier. The twins' stance looked as if they were ready to attack Rei or to shift wolf any minute now.

Rei looked at my hands laced with the twins. His mouth curved down disapprovingly. "You can hand her down to me now." he announced harshly.

Adam gave a bark of mocking laughter. "Hand her down? You're making it sound like she's a thing rather than a person future Alpha."

If I looked closely, I swear I saw a tinge of red creeping on Rei's cheek but he covered it up well with his sardonic smile.

"You like her then?" He drawled, his eyes flickered to mine.

"Yes." The twins chorused then looked at me lovingly. "She's our sister. Of course we like her. "They said in unison that never failed to amaze me. It's a wonder they know each so well.

I believed them. They've treated me not just a girl but as a sister. But it looks like Rei had trouble believing the same. His jaw was clenched and I could almost see his wolf resurfacing. Ran laced her hand with his but it didn't look like its having an effect.

'He's not hers' My wolf howled joyfully. That's right. Rei was supposed to be ours.

I smiled softly at the twins. 'Cool it down, he's not worth it.' I said through our pack link. Aiden cast another glare at Rei.

'But he rejected you sis. I honestly want to beat him down to the pulp!'

'Don't Aid. I don't want any of you to get hurt.'

"Its best you hand the bitch to Rei now!" Ran said angrily.

"Shut up. We will only hand Aya to the Alpha or to Uncle Rich, no one else!" Adam roared. He was shaking with rage that I had to hug him so tightly but that action didn't please Rei. He growled loudly. "Get away from him Aya!" He ordered in his Alpha tone but that didn't made me flinch because I was his mate.

"Do something bitch or else Rei will shift soon!" Ran said in panic.

"Why don't you do something yourself. You said you were mates didn't you?" I said icily to her before calming Adam again.

"Aya!" Rei roared and my wolf desperately wanted to calm him too.

"Go Aya, calm him now. I'll be fine." Adam rasped when he finally get the reins on his mate. I spun around to face a very angry and on the verge of shifting Rei but I didn't made any move to go to him. This has to end.

"I hate you." I spat the word with all the hate I could muster. It was like a cold slap on his face for he instantly stop shaking and looked at me with wide painful eyes.

"Wh-" He started but I quickly cut him off.

"I Aya Hoshino am finally accepting your rejection Rei Otohata. I reject you in turn." I said almost breathlessly.

He stood frozen in his spot for a full minute until a smirk made its way to his lips.

"Good, then this is a good timing for you to witness this."

I frowned. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from him. I expect that he will be hurt like I was. That he will broke down to pieces like I have, but he simply kneel down on one knee and clasped Ran's hand.

My heart lodged on my throat. I have seen this scene in movies. I felt my heart beating rapidly that all I could hear was the pounding of blood in my ear.

"Ran, will you do me the honour and be my wife?" Rei asked with a love I yearned for. That's when the all too familiar feeling of rejection washed through me like a dreadful breeze. Adam and Aiden sat there shocked and unmoving but I could feel the cold rage starting to boil down in them. I felt the tears springing free from my eyes when Ran screamed yes and they both hug each other but I spun around so I won't be facing them. The twins growled but I begged them not to do anything in our mind lin. Instead, both of them hug me tightly.

Just then, the Alpha, Dave and Uncle entered the room. I quickly run to my Uncle's arm sobbing and I was glad he mistook it for me missing him.

"Let's go home please." I pleaded wiping the tears hastily. He nodded and looked at the family I had stayed in while I was away.

I looked back at the twins' worried faces and manage a soft sweet smile of good-bye for them.

"Goodbye A.A. I hope I'll see both of you soon and you too Dave. Thank you for everything." I said and bit my lip to control my sob. I don't really know if Rei's proposal is still making me cry but the heaviness in my heart had come back and I don't want to leave the twins' side.

"We will see each other soon little sis. We promise." They said before Uncle led me out.

That night, I sat awkwardly in my bed, feeling like a stranger in my own home. I miss my bedroom back in the Blue moon's pack. I missed the twins so much and I am hurting so badly from permanently losing my mate to my supposedly best friend.

Why did tomorrow turned out to be just like yesterday? When will everything cease to a stop?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit short. So tell me what you think please. Thank you :)


End file.
